


Cracked Foundation

by SilverCat_414



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batfamily Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Building Collapse, Claustrophobia, Father-Son Relationship, Fear of Death, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, do not copy to another site
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCat_414/pseuds/SilverCat_414
Summary: 离家出走时，达米安最不希望发生的事就是和杰森·陶德挤在狭小空间里度过一整天。他父亲的次子是个败家子、弃儿；一个愤怒、疯狂的罪犯，喜欢尽一切可能给蝙蝠家搅局——至少达米安是这么想的，但也许他对陶德的看法是错的。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. 崩塌

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cracked Foundation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14234844) by [Cdelphiki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdelphiki/pseuds/Cdelphiki). 



自从第一次得知新美术馆的建成以来，达米安就开始在这几个月里一直期待着看到它了。他钟情于艺术，而哥谭美术馆应该是全国最好的艺术设施之一了。他希望在几年后在那里当一名志愿讲解员，那会非常棒的。但现在，他只能作为一名参观者来访。

几周来他一直在暗示父亲关于参加剪彩仪式的事情。但这个人总是对他不屑一顾。仅仅是哼一声点点头，或者说些像“听起来不错，孩子”这样令人恼火的话，他甚至没有从阅读中抬起头来。父亲从来没有给过他多少注意力。

所以也难怪剪彩仪式那周悄然到来又过去，布鲁斯·韦恩却依旧没有任何表示了。达米安已经试着放弃了，毕竟父亲很忙，他又对参加的意愿表达得不够清楚。大概就是这样。

但是，话说回来。父亲从来没有做过他想做的事。从没带他去过他想去的地方。如果他也对其他人一视同仁，那就不一样了，但他没有。德雷克上周想去看最新的星球大战电影，所以他的父亲带他去了。而上上周格雷森要求去马戏团，于是父亲当然放下了手头的一切。然而当达米安想在美术馆度过一个无聊的下午时，布鲁斯·韦恩在哪呢？在家看报告。

这让达米安心里起了不少疙瘩。他才是他的儿子，只有他。布鲁斯是他的父亲，不是他们的。他为什么比起他更关心他们？他为什么更喜欢和他们在一起，而不是和他在一起？

比起达米安他甚至更爱陶德。陶德，试图枪杀达米安的精神变态青年；那个不断攻击父亲并践踏他所代表的一切的人。可即使在一次又一次的侮辱之后，如果陶德想要的话，父亲可以来回往返一趟月球而不乘坐任何太空船。

真让人恼火。

所以在一天清晨，当他和父亲在经历了又一场对彼此的尖叫比赛时，达米安决定他已经忍无可忍了。他扯下跟踪器，关掉手机，将两样东西放在显眼的床头好让父亲进来就能发现它们，然后走出自己的领地，离开了庄园。

出乎意料的是，安全系统并没有拦住他，他就那么径直走出大门，离开庄园。他花了一个小时走到主干道，在那里他正好赶上了进城的公共汽车。他现在要去看那该死的美术展，而没人能阻止他。

-

当达米安抵达美术馆时他已经错过了早餐和午餐。他不太在乎，他被训练成忽视身体那些较轻的欲望，例如对食物或水的需求。不过他知道自己什么时候应该找点吃的。

在购买美术馆门票后——用现金，当然。他可不会蠢到用信用卡把自己的位置暴露给父亲，他准备去餐饮区吃点东西。

他在美国生活了将近一年，但仍不习惯美国的食物。所有的东西是油炸的，或者油腻得可怕。他向往家乡的风味。在美国，食物没有任何手艺可言。一切都那么平淡，平淡又油腻。他想要孜然、香料或豆蔻。这要求很过分吗？这里的一切都是用盐和黑胡椒调味的。哪怕是招牌上标注了“辣”的食物也难以达到达米安的标准。

不出所料，餐饮区由一个汉堡店和一个比萨店组成。达米安讨厌比萨，所以他选择了汉堡。菜单基本上只有几种不同类型的汉堡、鸡肉和素食。如果他想要的话，他可以买一份配菜沙拉，或者薯条（chips）。他永远不会理解为什么美国人坚持将其称之为“薯条”（French fries），它们和法国制作沾不上一点边。无论如何，他唯一喜欢的一件美国事是酸奶油沙拉蘸料。

他点了一个蔬菜汉堡，里面有一份“薯条”和一杯酸奶油沙拉蘸料，然后选择在座位区的一个空荡荡的角落里用餐。蘸料被用在了所有的食物上。他在汉堡上放了一些，顺带的还有一些番茄酱，希望这种美味扑鼻的调料能掩盖廉价餐馆使用的这种不知什么牌子的糟糕的素食“肉”。它奏效了。

饭吃到了，很快达米安感觉好多了。他本来可以忽略饥饿带来的痛苦，但仅仅是饥饿和轻微脱水，就能让他心情不好，即使他不会公然表现出来。

他在饮食区的喷泉里灌满了一个瓶子，塞到连帽衫口袋里，希望能把它藏起来瞒过保安以备不时之需。他不会在画廊里把它拿出来，这和自杀行为无异。但他也不想扔掉一个这么好的瓶子，只用过一次就扔掉对他而言是一种浪费。此外，晚些走路回家的时候他会需要用到这瓶水的。

二十分钟后，当一只手搭在他的肩膀上时，他以为自己被抓到偷偷把饮料带出用餐区了。他一直在一楼的展品中徘徊，欣赏着陈列在大箱子里的雕塑。这间屋子里的每一样展览品都是由不同的本地艺术家制作的，所有这些都是为了描绘哥谭市在他们心中的模样。

达米安僵在原地，等着保安对他的违规做出警告。然而，那个响起的嗓音完全出乎他的意料。“看来恶魔小鸟偷偷溜出了窝。"

“陶德。”达米安嘶声道，转过身面对这个青年。

陶德咧嘴一笑，像个自鸣得意的混蛋。“说真的，以你的年纪一个人在这里闲逛是不是太小了一点？你爸爸上哪去了？”他声音中的腹诽让达米安想尖叫。

让陶德毁掉一个本该美好的美术馆下午吧。这只街头老鼠在这里干什么？他根本不喜欢任何文明的东西，比如文化。

“我父亲大概在家。我不是什么需要时刻监督的小孩。“达米安试图从杰森身边走开，但青年一面走一面拦住了他。他开始觉得自己像一只走投无路的动物，虽然他可以搞定杰森，这会很轻松。但……现在他是达米安·韦恩，如果父亲发现他以平民身份公开与陶德打架，他会作何反应？

杰森嬉皮笑脸地交叉双臂。“是这样吗？布鲁西就这么让他那宝贝的十岁儿子孤独地游荡在哥谭市？饶了我吧，孩子。"

达米安被困在两个展柜之间。他完全可以一个前空翻越过杰森，但这不是现在的他应该拥有的技能。他被困住了，陷入这种毫无意义的谈话中，而且最终杰森还很可能会打电话给他的父亲。

他怒视着杰森。“你想要什么？如果你低能到需要一些帮助来解读艺术，那是讲解员的工作。别来烦我。"

“从你身上我什么都不——”杰森的一字一句说得越来越慢且愈发安静，他的脸逐渐被惊恐所占据。他似乎失去了对达米安的关注，转而将注意力转向了其他事情。

达米安环顾四周，没有发现任何危险。杰森又开始精神错乱了吗？

还没等他反应过来，杰森就扑向了他，将他压倒在地。“陶德！”他尖叫着，就在他的背砰的一声摔在地上的时候。杰森的双臂缠绕着他，整个身体完全压在他身上。达米安感觉到杰森失去了意识——很可能是因为他的头撞到了他们身后的墙上，因为杰森的体重突然全部压在了他身上。

然后，整栋大楼倒塌了。


	2. 迷失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鉴于达米安在哥谭经历的这场灾难前离家出走的行为，等布鲁斯找到那个男孩，他就要禁足他——大概一辈子。与此同时，杰森醒了过来，并注意到了某些东西不太对劲。

“先生。”阿尔弗雷德的声音响起，打断了布鲁斯的工作。他已经在书房里坐了几个小时，仔细审阅着文件。韦恩集团有几份重要的续约合同，下周将举行一次大型董事会会议，讨论继续续约的问题。卢修斯在会前要求他完全掌握这个话题，所以他花了大部分时间来准备。

布鲁斯合上了笔记本电脑的盖子，抬起头看着年迈的管家，“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？"

“您应该看看新闻。市中心新建的美术馆似乎倒塌了。"

他没料到会听到这个。世界各地的建筑物可能时不时地会倒塌，但这在哥谭市却从未发生过。

那座建筑有五层楼高，一整个街区宽。那么多的钢铁和混凝土肯定会造成很大的破坏，并会导致街上许多人丧生。更不用说大楼里的员工了。“谢天谢地，它还没有正式开业。”布鲁斯一边在电视上播放实况新闻，一边说。

阿尔弗雷德皱了皱眉头，又向房间里迈了一步。“先生，它上周已经开业了。他们说里面可能有上千人。"

“什么？你确定？我本来要带达米安去参加剪彩仪式的，是周六。”他打开笔记本电脑上的日历，“就这周星期六，”他边浏览周报边咕哝着。他是肯定的。是的。过几天，星期六，它就开了。他可是在日历上特意标注了那天的。

“恐怕是的，我确定。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

新闻主播报道说，可能有一千多人被困在里面，布鲁斯的胃绞紧了。难怪达米安这个星期一直这么生他的气。这孩子只有一件事想做，去美术馆，而布鲁斯让他失望了。该死。

不过，没有时间自责了。他所在的城市有一栋大楼倒塌，所有的紧急救援人员都将集体出发，一起进行救援。剩下的哥谭市要么没有保护，要么由警察局剩下的寥寥无几的人手进行巡逻。蝙蝠侠需要出动了。

一千人。

“明白了，阿尔弗雷德。”布鲁斯站起来，从口袋里掏出他的通讯器，“我会呼叫所有人手参与进来。我们得出发了，确保哥谭市的其他地方不会与那栋大楼一起被夷为平地。"

“很好，先生。"

这类救援行动在正义联盟的管辖范围内，但目前大部分联盟成员都因忙于处理一些星际问题而不在地球上。而且那些掌权者完全可以在建筑物倒塌时履行他们的义务。所以，它将像往常一样，由哥谭市自行处理。

当他走向达米安的房间时，他敲了敲通讯器，呼叫他的孩子们进入频道。过了一会儿，红罗宾和夜翼都作出了反应。

“新美术馆倒塌在市中心。在当局忙于处理搜索与救援事务时，我们需要赶到那里协助维持秩序。"

男孩们都表示了解状况并且已经在路上了，当布鲁斯赶到他小儿子的卧室门口时。他只象征性地敲了一下就打开门进去了。“达米安，蝙蝠侠和罗宾需要立即出——”他停了下来。他的小儿子不在房间里。

他打开灯，环顾四周，他的儿子不在房间里，然后他注意到了它们。男孩的手机和跟踪器都躺在床上。“该死的，达米安。”他抓起被扔下的科技产品怒声道。

“什么？”一个声音在他的通讯器上问道。是迪克。

“罗宾不见了，”他咆哮道，“他把手机和追踪器留在房间里，他不在这里。该死的那个男孩。我以为我们已经渡过离家出走的那个阶段了。"

“B，没有时间了。”提姆大声说，“他最终总会出现的。现在我们有工作要做。"

布鲁斯离开的时候把手机扔进了卧室，不在乎他是否弄坏了那该死的东西。这孩子为什么不能表现得像个正常的男孩？哪怕就一天？他对孩子的要求不多。“他以为自己以前遇到过麻烦。”他抱怨道。预备在男孩的每只鞋都里植入追踪器。这孩子至少一个月别想离开庄园了。

——————

杰森醒过来的时候，某种喋喋不休，令人讨厌的、刺耳的噪音在他耳旁响着。上帝啊，他的脑袋在谋杀他。他忘记关电视了吗？为什么它还没停下来？

他的头疼死了。他昨晚喝了多少？他从未经历过如此严重的宿醉。他头晕的厉害，即使他还没有睁开眼睛。没错，他可能要吐了。

他不记得昨晚有没有上床睡觉。目前他显然正躺在地上，要好好待在床上太难了。他一定是搞砸了，他甚至不记得昨晚有喝酒。

事实上，没有，他昨晚没喝酒，夜巡后像往常一样上床睡觉。发生了什么？

他他妈的在哪里？他的眼睛睁大了。

这里很黑，而且不是他公寓里的那种黑暗，那里的街灯、闹钟和各种带有愚蠢的绿色发光二极管的电子设备会勾勒出房间家具的轮廓。不，这是地下的黑暗，远离任何光线。

天啊，他被活埋了，又一次。

他做不到，他——别再来一次。哦，上帝，求你别再来一次了！

停下。

保持冷静。

放松。

分析局势。

他的头受伤了，不是宿醉。胸部和手臂没有感觉到疼痛。而左腿极度疼痛。他怎么没注意到呢？他的右腿仿佛已经不存在了，它一点知觉也没有。这可情况不妙。

电视机又开始嗡嗡作响了。  
等等，不对，为什么地下会有电视？

转过头来使他头晕目眩，并且让他的头痛更厉害了。他的头为什么那么疼？他被下药了吗？

他所看到的只有黑暗，不妙。他闭上眼睛，努力集中注意力。他他妈的在哪里？

“陶德，”非电视又发出了声音，更大，也更清楚了。杰森知道那声音。这是一个让他恼火的声音。“杰森，你听见了吗？"

杰森？这似乎有点不对劲。那是他的名字没错。但不是那么回事，他的名字用这个声音念出来听着非常不对劲。那是…有可能吗？

“恶魔崽？”他呻吟着。他感觉像屎一样。达米安·韦恩和他在这里做什么？

美术馆。

他在美术馆看到了达米安。哦，操，那声音。伴随着可怕的声音

大楼倒塌了。

天啊。哦，他妈的，他被埋了，他被困住了，被生生活埋，他快要窒息了。死，他不想死。不要又一次。不要像这样。

钢和混凝土不能被刺穿，不像木头和泥土。这一次，他的棺材将是永久的。不，不 不 不，他要死了。而达米安和他在一起。

达米安。操，达米安只是个孩子。一个非常他妈的烦人的孩子，不过还是一个十岁的孩子。他还太小，不能死，不能像这样。天啊，没有人应该这样死去。

“陶德，”达米安喊道。他的声音听起来更近了，就像他的脸贴上来了一样。他什么时候走得这么近了？“陶德，冷静点。"

杰森喘着气，试图平息他的恐慌。“我——我——我们要——”他噎住了。几乎快要哽咽出声。

一只手轻轻地抚摸着他的胸口，杰森平静了许多。他不是一个人被困的，他并不孤单，他没事，他们能想出办法。

“陶德，你的意识清楚吗？”他的声音听起来怪怪的。他是在担心吗？小家伙当然很担心，他们被活埋了。虽然这小子好像从来没有害怕过。

“是啊，”他用力地喘着气。

“你知道你在哪里吗？"

他试图坐起来，但恶魔崽又把他推了回去。每次他一旦试着抬头，他的恶心就会加剧。他可不想被呕吐的气味困住。“美术馆。它—我们——"

他能感觉到他的心率又上升了。这样不好。他需要控制自己的恐慌。

那双手又回到了他身上，按在他双肩上。“陶德，看着我。"

他睁开眼睛，但什么也看不见。“不行，太黑了。”他喊道。他为什么在哭？天啊，这小子绝不会放过这茬的。但没关系，他们就要死了。深埋在地下。

“杰森！”达米安喊道，“你需要冷静下来。"

“为什——”杰森深吸一口气，努力稳住声音，“你从来不叫我杰森。"

“你没有对‘陶德’作出回应。“达米安把手拿开了，听起来他似乎挪远了几英尺。他们被困的空间有多大？

突然，杰森不确定那小鬼是否还在了。这里很安静，且黑暗。他在自己的呼吸声中听不到那孩子。天啊。他走了吗？

他想再站起来，但头痛得要命。而且，他的腿似乎不仅非常非常疼，而且还卡住了。“我的腿，”他说，希望那孩子就在附近。

“是的，它被卡住了。我不想打扰任何试图解放它的尝试。此外，最好由急救人员解救你，以防你有挤压综合症。"

挤压综合征？如果没有医生帮助预防的话， 这就是人们在从废墟中解脱出来后几分钟内死亡的原因，对吗？“就那么糟糕？"

“非常糟糕。”那孩子说。


	3. 恐惧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森在黑暗中惊慌失措，而达米安有心无力——他从不做安慰他人这种事。

这可不是他去美术馆的目的。说到底这栋至少值五百万美元的建筑到底是怎么倒塌的？在开业不到一周的情况下？

现在他和陶德被困在一起了，他们可能会死，他们被埋得很深，他们一直待在大楼的一楼。他们头顶上一定有至少三十英尺厚的碎石，当任何救援工作的挖掘深入到这种程度时，任务的重心都会从搜寻幸存者转向为治疗幸存者。

哪怕他们没有先死于窒息，在救援人员赶到之前，他们也还是会死于脱水。

父亲会想念他吗？

达米安双手环住膝盖，他觉得自己像个孩子。他们那天早上争论的根本都是一些不值一提的小事。达米安指控他父亲试图控制自己的生活，而父亲要他服从他的每一个指令。他是罗宾，而服从就是罗宾应该做的，对吧？达米安为什么就不能听他的话，照他说的去做？父亲唯一的要求只是要他夜巡时不要擅自单独行动。也许他只需简单的服从，不要逃跑，再忍受过一场家常便饭般的简短争吵，就不会陷入这样的困境了。

如果达米安不在那里，陶德就会一个人被困在废墟中。

陶德也可能不在目前的这个位置——两个展柜之间，这两个展柜似乎把本该压到他们身上的一部分瓦砾挡住了。陶德死后父亲会很难过。青年之所以还留在这个位置，唯一的原因就是因为他在这里扑倒了达米安。他为什么要这么做？他几乎像是在试图保护他了。

从一整栋坍塌的建筑中保护他。

他真的是白痴吗？达米安经常说这个青年是个低能，但他从没想到他蠢到这种程度。他的身体不可能保护达米安免受那么大的重量的冲击。

但耐人寻味的是，他成功了。杰森设法把达米安塞进了一个安全的地方，自己承担了所有的伤害。他为什么这么做？

“哎哟。”陶德呻吟道。他醒来后似乎平静了一些，达米安真的不知道该如何应对一个惊慌失措的杰森·陶德。“为什么我的头疼得这么厉害？它也被压碎了吗？"

“不，你扑倒我的时候撞到它了。"

“哦。“达米安可以看到杰森，但看不太清楚。这里太暗看不清细节，但足以让他了解杰森的基本状况：他仰面躺着，一条腿卡在一块瓦砾下，另一条腿笨拙地弯着，以同样的方式被困住了。他的一只胳膊搭在头上，仿佛挡住了现实。

达米安意识到他们身处的小小囚牢里并不是完全黑暗的，有少量的光线从上方废墟的缝隙之间透进来。如果他能看到任何东西的话，就表示着他们可能不会窒息，一定是这样。如果光线能进来，空气当然也能。

很好，他要看着陶德慢慢脱水而死。非常好，如果幸运的话，上面的碎石会移位并最终坍塌，这样结局会更快。

“你为什么这么做？”达米安问道，试图打破这段沉默。他不太喜欢自己刚刚思维的方向。除此之外陶德绝对有严重脑震荡，所以他不应该再睡着了。

“什么？”他说。陶德现在似乎很难集中注意力，他们真的非常需要帮助。

“当时你知道这栋建筑就要倒塌了吗？"

陶德喘了口气，达米安担心他可能会再次陷入恐慌。“是啊，我听到了那种声音。"

达米安点点头，盯着离他几英尺远的青年。陶德当时试图保护他，他，达米安。就在他刚骂完那青年是个低能之后。

“你还在这里吗？”陶德问道，声音中有一丝恐惧。

“当然，说的好像除了这我还能去哪一样。”他眼珠一转，冷淡地回答。

“我不能——我不能。这里太黑了，我什么也看不见。”他闷声哽咽，“我在这种黑暗狭小的地方不太能保持镇定。"

杰森就是这样在第一次死亡后醒来的。被困在棺材里，深埋六尺之下。现在他可能有了些闪回。

达米安叹了一口气，把重心转移到双手和膝盖上，以便爬行。他转向杰森，问道:“除了你的头和腿之外，还有什么受伤的地方吗？"

“不，”他低声说，“我不这么认为。"

达米安转过身来，在杰森旁边垂直躺下，希望自己的重量能让他保持冷静。说真的，陶德的恐慌对他们的处境一点帮助也没有。既然空气有限的话，那么他就是在用荒谬的哭声浪费一切。“我们没事，他们现在在上面努力解救我们。"

达米安是什么时候学会去安慰别人的？他和理查德在一起待的时间太久了。

“布鲁斯知道你在这里吗？他快来了，对吗？"

达米安仰起头，闭上了眼睛。不，父亲不知道他在这里，也不会来救他的。“父亲不知道我的位置。"

当这个青年竭力控制住恐慌时，他能感觉到杰森的呼吸已经有点喘不过气来。“你能给他打电话吗？你的手机能用吗？"

“我把手机留在家里了，我不想让父亲跟踪我。”达米安这么说的时候感到自己幼稚极了。他怎么会这么笨？带上追踪器不是为了监视他的一举一动，而正是预防这样的状况发生！这样达米安有麻烦的话，就能立刻得知他的位置。现在他身上没有追踪器，也没有人知道他在哪里。

“操。”杰森尖叫道。

“那你的手机呢？”达米安问道。也许杰森的能用，他们可以打个电话。

“哦，是啊。”杰森深吸了一口气，“在我的右前口袋里，我够不到它。"

达米安转身拿出陶德的电话。一拿出来它的屏幕就发出了微光，所以达米安能够好好地拿稳它。

“天，感谢狗屎。”杰森说，他脸上半是松了一口气的微笑，半是恐惧又痛苦的嗫嚅，这让达米安非常不舒服。他从未见过他父亲的养子这样——如此脆弱，又如此恐惧。

达米安的眼睛花了一分钟来适应手机突然发出的强光。当它终于搞定了，他注意到了一个严重的问题。“屏幕碎了。”他把手指放在触摸屏上，试图滑动它以显示密码输入页面。但什么也没发生。他按下了主按钮，再一次，什么也没发生。它甚至没有提供反馈来确认有人按下了按钮。“它坏了，触屏失灵了。"

“操。”杰森的心跳开始加速，达米安希望他能坐起来，他和那个人太凑的太近了。但是他更不希望杰森因此变得更加惊慌失措。“嘿，Siri，”杰森突然说。

电话又亮了起来，在达米安手中晃了两下。

“呼叫布鲁斯。”

他们看着电话“思考”了一会儿，最后说暂时无法接受杰森的要求。他们没有足够强的信号来使用Siri。

“你把父亲的号码存到手机里了？”

杰森从达米安手中接过电话，紧张地笑了起来。“我们就要死在这里了，而你为我手机里有你爸爸的号码而感到不高兴？”

达米安皱了皱眉头，虽然杰森现在看不到他，因为电话的灯光没有照亮他的脸。“我对此并没有感到不高兴，只是惊讶。我以为你讨厌父亲。"

“这……有些复杂。”

——————

太阳在六点半准时落下。为什么大楼非得在十月份倒塌？黑夜越长，哥谭市犯罪分子利用该市执法不力的机会就越多。布鲁斯痛恨每一个看到那天早些时候发生的灾难并认为“现在是我抢劫银行的机会”的人。

一切都在顺利进行。布鲁斯通过监听警方的对讲机密切注意救援工作。到目前为止，他们已经救出了114人，又治疗了近200人。随着时间的流逝，活着被救出的人越来越少。布鲁斯真希望正义联盟已经回到地球上了，这样他们就能帮助尽可能多的幸存者。他为那些只能站在周围，等着听到亲人是死是活的消息的人们感到心痛。

哥谭市已经经历了太多太多。她的人民不应该再承受这种痛苦了。

快到晚上9点的时候，蝙蝠侠意识到他的团队不可能在外面呆上一整夜。救援行动需要几天时间，而他们没有能力在这么长时间内连续不断地投入到守卫城市的工作中。“我们需要轮班休息。”他在他的频道中说。罗宾仍然没有露面，红头罩也顺带着消失得无影无踪。布鲁斯从来都不确定杰森每时每刻到底站在哪一边。

“同意，”夜翼在几个市区外回复。

“我没事。”红罗宾说。如果那个男孩在他身边的话，蝙蝠侠会朝他怒目而视。

“Red，你先换班。睡三个小时，然后接上夜翼的班。夜翼，同样三个小时，然后换我。我们就按这个轮次来。明白？"

“明白了，”两个男孩都回答。

“知道罗宾在哪里吗？我们现在真的非常需要他的帮助。“夜翼听起来有点喘不过气，似乎正处于一场战斗中。

“不。”蝙蝠侠哼道。他不知道罗宾在哪里，这个孩子向他隐瞒自己下落的每一分钟都在让他即将到来的惩罚越来越重。为什么一个10岁的孩子认为半夜逃跑是可以接受的，布鲁斯永远也不会理解。

他该拿达米安怎么办？

阿尔弗雷德的声音在频道里响起。“我检查了摄像机，先生们，看来我们的小男孩在9 : 33离开了庄园。"

“你能跟踪他吗？”红罗宾问。

“我一直在致力于此，但不幸的是收效甚微。这孩子可能去了哪里我完全没有头绪，所以我在查看一些比较隐蔽的摄像机。"

“Red，”蝙蝠侠指示，“当你回到蝙蝠洞时，从9 : 45开始，对哥谭市每台摄像机的镜头进行面部识别搜索，直到现在。如果那个男孩还在城市里，我得知道他在哪。然后去休息吧。我要你完成两个完整的睡眠周期。"

“明白了，蝙蝠侠。我接近洞穴了。红罗宾离线。"

十二小时。达米安失踪了十二个小时，而他至少花了六个小时才意识到这点。也许责任不能完全推在达米安肩上。


	4. 人类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 显然，杰森 · 陶德是个拥有正常心智的人，也许甚至还是个聪明的人，谁知道呢？

“陶德。”

那个声音又响起来了。他为什么就不能闭上嘴让杰森休息一会？

“我在石着睡一会，小砸。”杰森大着舌头咕哝着。

那个小恶魔抬起头，不到一分钟又把头砸回了杰森的胸口，这让他因吃了一痛而瑟缩了，搞不好还加重了伤势。疼死了，他妈的这小子为什么要这样对他？

哦对，他被埋了，身处地下，黑暗之中。他—他被困住了，而且——

冷静，冷静。

“你不能睡着，陶德。你脑震荡了。”

对。杰森知道。妈的，他怎么连这都记不住？他的头痛开始减轻了，虽然并没好多少。然而，他的头痛每减轻一点，都让他的注意力越来越转向自己的腿。他们在下面多久了？

“那——”杰森开始说，“那就跟我说点话。”他真的要达米安和他说话吗？另一种保持清醒的选择是自己去思考些什么，但那可能会让他再次陷入恐慌。那样的话，听听这个自命不凡的小子去讲述他是如何当一个被宠坏了的韦恩的话题可能还好一些。

“你想谈什么话题？”

“你为什么一直这么奇怪？”杰森感觉到达米安周围的氛围变了，他有点怀疑自己是不是伤了这孩子的感情或诸如此类的。恶魔崽有感情吗？他靠在自己身旁时显得如此渺小和脆弱。他一直都那么小吗？

“最近有读过什么好书吗？”杰森问道，希望能把他的心思从现在转移开。

“我昨天读了《了不起的盖茨比》。”

杰森嗤之以鼻，“我是在问你有没有读过好书。”他记得他是在九年级时读的那本书，他讨厌它。

“我认为它作为美国文学完全可以被接受。”

“那你品位可真差。你为什么要读它呢？”

“潘尼沃斯给了我一份美国经典小说的阅读清单。他坚持说，通过和美国公立学校的学生读同样的书，我将更好地理解整个文化。”

这孩子的美国口音很完美，很容易忘记他实际上不是美国人，哈。杰森很好奇达米安在新泽西的生活会有什么困难。他会想家吗？哪怕不是关于家的一切，而是家乡的文化？

“你的名单上还有什么？”

“杀死一只知更鸟。”

杰森点点头，才反应过来这只会让他的头更疼。而且这个小鬼在黑暗中也看不见他，所以点头也没用。当天旋地转般的感觉停止后，他补充了一句:“那本不错。”

“理查德也是这么说的。”

谈话停顿了。杰森讨厌沉默，能听到的只有他和达米安的呼吸声，这挺尴尬的。“当你为乐趣而读书的时候你会选择什么样的书？”

“什么意思？"

他笑了。当然，这孩子从不做什么只为“乐趣”的事情。这小鬼相当严格要求自己。“就是，你更喜欢读什么？当你可以自由选择要去阅读什么的时候，你更倾向于什么样的书？”

“噢。我想我读历史书是为了乐趣。”听到恶魔崽的话，杰森只感到目瞪口呆。

“真的吗？那仍然算是一种教育类型的书籍。”

“以及？”

“以及，你甚至根本不需要阅读整本历史书就能理解它想表达的东西。整个阅读过程中除了论文和支持它的证据，剩下的就只有补白。很无聊。”

“那不是‘补白’，陶德。历史学家把自己代入叙述中，以此来解释他的思路和研究方法。”

“打哈欠。无非就是‘从前，我在一个国家公园工作’，或者‘当我还是个孩子的时候，我们在高速公路上路过过一个鳄鱼农场的标志’这类东西。无聊。不仅无聊而且毫无意义。”

“Tt，那都是你编的。”

“没有。”杰森用孩子气的语气回答。

“那他们是从哪本书来的？"

“一本是《历史感》，另一本我不记得了。不过它就在我公寓的书架上。几个月前生病的时候，我在一周的时间里看了大约20本历史书。很难把它们全都记得清清楚楚。”他仍然不确定是什么让他在那个星期决定开始钻研历史。他买下了全套《指环王》系列小说打算再读一遍，但后来出于某种不知名的原因，他开始沉迷于历史的阅读而无法自拔。其实这还挺有趣的，甚至让他有点怀念那段在学校渡过的时光了。不过他并不打算向那小鬼承认。

“你指望我相信你一周读了二十本书？”

“一本历史书，你只需要阅读导言和结论，然后是每章的导言和结论。有时，你必须在每一章中深入研究，阅读每一段的第一句话，但并不经常。你通常可以从书中的简介和结论中收集所有有用的信息。很容易在几个小时内就能写出一本500页的书。”

“别胡说八道了，陶德。”

杰森懒得理那个小鬼，他已经表明了他的观点。“而这就是历史书无聊的原因。你知道什么不无聊吗？小说。”

“我不赞同。”

“是啊，你当然不会赞同。小说很棒，阅读它你得放慢速度，不要吝惜你的时间。你会慢慢被它吸引，沉浸在幻想的世界里。这真的太不可思议了。有时间的话去读一些科幻小说，然后再告诉我你不赞同。"

“小孩子才会沉迷于虚假的东西。"

杰森翻了个白眼。“这话从一个10岁的孩子嘴里说出来。你知道有本好书你应该读读看吗？整个系列，真的。"

“Tt。"

“《银河系漫游指南》。”杰森笑了笑，想起了自己十几岁时看这个系列的经历。布鲁斯发现他在看第一部，于是建议他们可以去看这部小说改编的电影。他们一直在开玩笑，可能因为谈话而错过了将近一半的电影内容。那是一部糟糕的电影，但（和布鲁斯一起）看它是他最美好的回忆之一。这是他少有的几次觉得自己只是布鲁斯的儿子，不是罗宾，不是街头老鼠，不是杰森·陶德:亿万富翁布鲁斯·韦恩的慈善事迹。他只是布鲁斯的儿子杰森，那再好不过了。

他真的很想再重读一次这部系列小说。

达米安缓慢地把他的重心转移到杰森身上，当感觉自己已经转向了面对着杰森的位置，他安定下来，把头枕在了青年的胸口就好像那是个天杀的枕头似的。

杰森很想以一些不雅的词汇对此发表意见，但他的眼睛仍然没有适应黑暗，他不想再次被孤立无援的感觉包围。也许他的视力出了点问题？达米安似乎能看到东西，至少能看到一点点。

他举起手机，让光线在他们所处的狭小空间里闪烁，并由此证实了他的视力非常模糊。也许他的头部受伤比脑震荡更严重？

操，他没法活下来去重读任何东西。他快要死了，在地下深处，完全被掩埋了，而且没有人知道——

“《银河系漫游指南》有什么了不起的？”达米安打断了他的思维，仿佛察觉到了杰森即将到来的惊恐发作，“听起来很幼稚。"

杰森吸了一口气，默默地在心里感谢他使他分心。“它非常可笑。我发誓道格拉斯·亚当斯在写这本书的时候肯定是跟闹着玩似的。"

“Tt。陶德，这不是一个正面的评价。"

“你读过这本书吗，小鬼？"

“不。”

“那么在你尝试之前不要质疑它好嘛？这可是经典。"

达米安叹了口气，坐了起来。杰森总算平息了一时的恐慌。操。他为什么这么缺乏安全感？

“你渴了吗，陶德？"

他大声地干笑着。“是啊。我们被困多久了？四？或五个小时？“该死的达米安突然换了个话题。

杰森一直有点心神不定。

“现在刚过十点半。我们在这里已经七个多小时了。”他听到达米安挪动了一下，更加地靠近他的头。

“你是怎么知道确切时间的？"

杰森几乎能用听的感受到孩子异样的目光，他真是个该死的小鬼。“你刚才用手机检查了一下时间，不是吗？"

哦。呃。“不，实际上我在检查我的视力。"

这似乎让达米安停止了动作。“你的结论是什么？"

“糟糕透了。我什么都看不见。”

“把你的手机给我。”达米安一边说道一边伸手从杰森的左手拔出手机。

当手机屏幕的强光突然在杰森脸上炸开时，他退缩了，闭上了眼睛。“天，你非得这样吗？我的头已经够疼了，恶魔崽。"

“睁开眼睛。我正在检查它们是否扩张。"

他让步了，于是这个小鬼成功的让他的头痛进一步加深了。当它完成，杰森的眼睛有那么一阵子看到的全是雪白一片。相比他之前所唯一能看到的黑色，这是个不错的变化。但它迅速转变灰色，然后一切再次重归于黑暗。“所以？”

“它们对光有反应。你没瞎。"

“谢了，医生。我可以告诉你，我能看到，只是超级他妈的模糊。手机屏幕不保持开启我就什么都看不到。"

“Tt。你能坐起来吗？我不希望你浪费任何东西在窒息上，就因为你试图躺着喝水。"

杰森困惑地眯起眼睛。“等等。有水吗？"

“是的。你真聪明。现在坐起来，我让你喝一点。只有24盎司，我们需要尽可能节省它。"

“你有水。”杰森不知道他对这件事的感受。这意味着他们不会脱水致死。至少不会那么快。他们可能还是会，但这意味着他们能坚持更长时间。“哦，操。我有格兰诺拉麦片和牛肉干。我完全忘记了。”他从口袋里掏出零食，递给达米安。

“你偷偷把食物带进美术馆？”达米安不解地问道。

“不好意思？你也带了水！"

“是的，现在挽着我的胳膊坐起来。我来帮你。尽量不要触动你的腿。"

杰森伸出手，等待达米安的手臂找到它。一旦他感觉到手被握紧了，他就开始振作起来。在他把头抬离地面的时候，他感到世界在旋转。要不是达米安的另一只手很快找到了他的背，他不确定自己能否保持稳定。

“你还好吗，陶德？"

他哼了一声。他不好，他头晕得要命，感觉好像要吐了，不管他怎么努力，他的腿还是动了一下。“给我……一分钟。"

当他终于回过神来时，他注意到达米安已经将自己的手放在一个瓶子周围，但他仍然握着它。“好吧。我很好。"

“喝六盎司，”达米安指示。他放轻了握住瓶子的力道好让杰森能够自己控制瓶子，但他仍把手放在瓶子上，稳住它。这时杰森才意识到自己在发抖。

他服从了，喝了六盎司的水。他真希望自己不需要再喝一次水了。毕竟，达米安比他更需要水。他只是个孩子，而孩子脱水比大人快。此外，达米安活下来的机会更大……如果他让这孩子死了，布鲁斯永远不会原谅他。

——————

达米安帮助杰森再次躺下，然后喝下了自己的那部分水。他希望明天某个时候有人能救出他们，这样他们就不需要喝两次以上了。他已经感觉到自己进入了脱水的早期阶段。谢天谢地，天气并不热，这有利于他们坚持更长时间。

他们所要做的就是活下来，直到有人来帮忙。会有人来帮忙的。

对吧？

“我们把食物留到早上吧，”他决定。这时他已经饿了几个小时了，但他能坚持到晚上。

“是啊，”杰森叹了口气。他听起来很平静。或者至少比早些时候平静。靠近他的确有所帮助。

达米安错判了陶德。他们被迫进行的谈话向达米安展示了杰森并不是纯粹的邪恶。他…是一个人，甚至可能是一个聪明的人。尽管他的头部受伤引起了明显的精神错乱，但他们一直在进行一场相当平等又聪明的谈话。杰森了解文学，也喜欢讨论文学。也许他确实喜欢文化，这就是他去博物馆的原因。

“我不知道你喜欢文学。”达米安提议，试图继续刚才的谈话。

“是啊，嗯。我们从来没有真正花时间去了解彼此。"

那是真的。他们的每一次相遇都以暴力或沉默告终。杰森也不总是挑起事端的人。其他人是对的，他真是个顽劣的小鬼。他就不能在与他们中任何一个谈话时，不把每一句话都和一种尖刻的侮辱捆绑起来。他为什么要对他们这么无礼？

如果他死了，而他对德雷克说的最后一句话是将他称呼为“无可避免的烦人精”呢？他最后一次和父亲的谈话是尖叫着说他是一个糟糕透顶的父亲。为什么他从来都没有对理查德回复一句“我也爱你”呢？相反，理查德和他告别时，他说“你当然也爱我”。他为什么要那样待他们？难怪他们都不喜欢他。

达米安把水瓶、牛肉干和压扁的格兰诺拉麦片棒放在杰森的头旁，然后掀开兜帽，背靠着哥哥坐下。他太累了，又饿，又冷，又害怕。如果让达米安老实说的话，和杰森保持亲近实际上也有助于他保持冷静。尽管他绝不会承认的。他闭上眼睛，放空意识，开始昏昏欲睡。

“对不起，”杰森低声说。

达米安吓了一跳。“什么——”他揉了揉脸，试图清醒过来。他打了多久瞌睡？肯定只有一分钟。“什么？"

杰森刚刚是向他道歉了吗？为了什么？杰森胸口起伏的明显感觉更让达米安吃惊。

“你是在哭吗？停下。”达米安的声音里有比他自己想要传达的更多的刻薄。他完全不知道如何处理他人的情绪。陶德为什么哭？就在几分钟前，他们还做得很好。

“对不起——对不起。对不起，”杰森抽泣着。达米安变得有点紧张，就在杰森笨拙地用手拍着他的后背时。然后它找到他的肩膀，用力摁紧了。“我很抱歉，达米安。"

“杰森，马上住手。这不是你的错，我们会没事的。”他的声音随着最后一句话裂开了。达米安也开始难以保持镇定，陶德在他面前完全崩溃了。或者更确切地说，在他下面。

“不。”杰森进行了几次深呼吸。让达米安松了一口气的是，他停止了抽泣。“不，我的意思是，开枪打你。我—我对迪克很生气。我曾想伤害他，而为了这个目的我伤害了你。我想杀了你，我很抱歉。"

达米安把手放在杰森的肩膀上拍了拍。他很确定这是一个表示安慰的姿态。“如果你想让我死，我会预感到我的死亡的。”承认有人能打败他并不是达米安通常会做的事情，但陶德成功地向他开了一枪，达米安很清楚陶德从未失手过。如果他想要罗宾死，罗宾就会死。

“达米安，我——”

“我原谅你，好吗？停下来。“他真的不想再看到杰森哭了。这让他非常不舒服。“另外，”他咕哝着说，“今天以后我想我们甚至可以保持通话来往了。"

“好吧。”那双手又捏了一下达米安的肩膀才松开。

那真是...令人不安。达米安把双手缩在脑后，抬头看着杰森。他真的，真的错判了这个青年。


	5. 家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布鲁斯精疲力尽，杰森正在思考达米安对他来说意味着什么。

午夜时分，布鲁斯已然筋疲力尽。

他今晚破获了七起不同的银行抢劫案，制止了对犯罪小巷商店的抢劫，并干预了十一起偷窃案。

有时候，他真的很讨厌哥谭市。

面对悲剧，大多数城市会团结在一起。而哥谭市，或者更确切地说，哥谭市的犯罪分子，开始自行其是。

戈登当晚早些时候曾向他保证，会尽可能多地派遣警察加大巡逻力度，但他的大部分部队都只是为了让人们远离灾难现场。即使有邻近城市的紧急救援人员帮忙，救援人员的人手也远远不够。

蝙蝠侠坐在一栋楼的屋顶上吃汉堡，眺望着他的城市。这是大楼崩塌后他的第一顿饭。他不禁想起了达米安的失踪。他不是孩子们里最健谈的，但他是一个非常好的搭档，毋庸置疑。但离布鲁斯上一次见到他儿子的时间越久，他就越是对这个男孩的缺席感到紧张与担忧。

达米安以前也离家出走过，但从没有持续这么久。

如果发生了什么意外呢？他被绑架了吗？他不会重新回到他母亲身边的吧？的确，他说布鲁斯是个糟糕的父亲，但这并不意味着他再也不想和布鲁斯住在一起了，是吧？

红罗宾的声音从频道里传了出来，打断了他的思绪，“布—蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠，请回答。”

布鲁斯皱起眉头。提姆听起来极度焦虑，甚至忘记了使用代号。提姆平时可从不会这样，发生了什么？他还没有出去夜巡，这个少年可能刚刚从睡眠中醒来。

他触碰了耳旁的通讯器:“报告。"

他颤抖的呼吸声在频道里清晰可闻，布鲁斯试图让自己打起精神来。不管是什么，这显然是个可怕的消息。怎么了？“电脑找到了达 - 罗宾。”提姆顿了顿，“他在美术馆里，他在那栋大楼里。"

世界仿佛在他面前崩塌了。

达米安他...不，这不可能。

布鲁斯听到的下一个声音是夜翼在频道上的惊叫声。“什么！？"

布鲁斯摇摇头，试图让自己从一时游离状态中清醒过来，“你能肯定吗，Red？"

他儿子肯定不在大楼里，也许他只是路过了那里，或者那可能是另一个孩子。当达米安把兜帽戴起来的时候，很难辩识出他来。尤其是还要通过这种颗粒面的监视器。达米安没有被困在废墟中。不，他也许正待在他某个布鲁斯从来没见过的朋友的家里。

是啊。他一点事也不会有的。

“是的。我已经回放了十几次来确认了，那绝对是他。他在下午1点12分进入大楼，之后就再也没有出来。”

布鲁斯感觉他的头轻飘飘的。他低头看着手中的油炸食物。在胃部正翻天倒海的状况下，他已经吃不下任何东西了。“不，”他低声说。达米安不可能—“我要回蝙蝠洞了。”

为什么——为什么他没有考虑到这种可能性？

蝙蝠车被他开得比以往任何时候都快，一路疾驰着回到了蝙蝠洞。他差点没忍住一下车就拔腿冲向蝙蝠电脑的欲望，于是不得不强迫自己冷静下来。如果他一直保持如此莽撞的状态，对任何人都没有好处。

在蝙蝠洞里，他发现自己在一直盯着达米安走进美术馆的那段回放。对面咖啡店的摄像头捕捉到了这一瞬间，虽然只有模糊的图像，但那显然是达米安没错。他穿着他最喜欢的那件连帽衫和鲜红的运动鞋。他没戴上兜帽，很容易看到他那标志性的尖头发。哦，达米安。为什么？

“我——我应该早点想到这一点，”提姆磕磕巴巴地说，“他热爱艺术，我应该意识到——”

布鲁斯把手放在儿子的肩膀上。这不是蒂姆的错，就连布鲁斯也没有想到。他的小儿子在倒塌的大楼里呆了9个多小时，他们却对此一无所知。他们甚至都没有考虑过这种可能性。最重要的是，布鲁斯一直在生他的气。早些时候他甚至还在考虑禁足他的所有方式，而且在这段时间里一直——

他...

亲爱的上帝啊。

如果他带男孩去参加了那个美术馆的剪彩，他或许就能幸免于难了。

不，他不能这么想。他没有死，目前还没有。还有足够的时间找到他，而且救援人员或许已经把他从废墟里救了出来，他可能没事，他会没事的。

布鲁斯再也不想失去一个儿子了。

“我——我得下去。”布鲁斯终于说。他不得不亲自去坍塌的地方。当他到了那里，他会找到达米安，并且发现他的情况一切正常的。

上帝，请让他没事吧。

———

布鲁斯·韦恩尽可能地把车停在离灾难现场较近的地方。从那里他只走了五分钟就到了警察局门口，在那里，他再也没有走得更近。如果他是蝙蝠侠的话，他们会让他径直通过的。但被困的不是罗宾，是达米安。

红罗宾和夜翼同意在蝙蝠侠不在时继续巡逻。希望他们能坚持下去，这样就没有人会注意到蝙蝠侠的缺席。至少对他们中的一些人来说，分散注意力是件好事。

布鲁斯扫视了站在警察站周围的一群警察，寻找熟悉的面孔。“专员！”当他看到吉姆·戈登喝着咖啡和一名护理人员谈话时，他喊道。

吉姆看到了布鲁斯，皱紧了脸。似乎对于布鲁斯出现在这里有点生气。

“韦恩先生？”老人走得更近了，挥手让布鲁斯前面的警官让他过去。“韦恩先生，你在这里干什么？"

布鲁斯满脸通红。他已经压抑了将近两个小时的情绪，但是现在，如果让他从头思考一切，他再也无法将情绪保持在一起了。那栋建筑已经成了一片废墟，现在除了像一堆混凝土和钢筋的混合物外什么也不是了。真的有人能在里面生存下来吗？他的儿子要怎么——

泪水涌上他的眼眶，眨也眨不掉。“达米安在——他在——”他回头朝那片废墟的方向望去。他的孩子在里面的某个地方，他可能已经死了。而这都是他的错。

“天啊，”吉姆把手放在布鲁斯肩上说，“发生了什么事？"

“他昨天早上自己一个人跑了，而且再也没有回来；我们以为他会回来，他过去经常像这样逃跑的，但他最终总是会回来；我们吵了一架，他生了我的气。他——他期待这个好几个月了，我答应要带他去的，但是我把日期搞砸了。他非常生气，他——他可能——”布鲁斯深吸了一口气，他不能让眼睛里的东西离开它们本应该好好待着的地方。至少不能在局长面前。

太晚了，他已经这么做了。他感到有十几只眼睛在盯着他，他现在看起来一定很狼狈。

“韦恩先生？”戈登局长问道，脸上明显露出担忧。

“天啊，吉姆。如果他死了怎么办？如果他死时都还认为我不在乎他呢？认为我不再想见到他了？我当时怎么能这样对他说？”

——回你的房间去，我现在不想看到你。

布鲁斯会不惜一切代价再见到他。

“韦恩先生，你是说达米安在那栋大楼里？"

“是的，”他抽泣着。他的小男孩被困住了。“他可能认为我不爱他，也不去找他 吉姆。”布鲁斯不确定他想要吉姆去做些什么，但他急切地需要帮助。

“天哪，布鲁斯。”吉姆摘下耳机和收音机，放在警车上，然后把布鲁斯从旁观者面前拖到一个没人能听见他们谈话的地方。“布鲁斯，控制自己。恐慌对这种情况毫无帮助。达米安可能没事，他们仍在尽其所能地搜救幸存者。他不可能真的认为你不在乎、不会去救他，所以不要再一直这样告诉你自己了。他是罗宾，你的罗宾一直对你拯救他们的能力充满信心。冷静—下来。”

布鲁斯深吸一口气，用外套袖子擦了擦脸。吉姆刚刚是承认了达米安是罗宾吗？“吉姆？”

“我们一直进行的这种打哑迷般的似是而非的交流早就该他妈的从窗户里扔出去了，耶稣基督在上。”年长者从大衣里掏出一支烟点燃。

布鲁斯花了几分钟才控制住呼吸。最后他说:“对不起。我不知道怎么了。”

“恐惧和悲伤进入了你的内心。这很自然。对大多数人来说是这样。但是听着，要我说的话你的那个男孩绝对会是幸存者之一。他机智敏捷，别把他算在内，好吗？”

布鲁斯点点头。“你说得对。"

过了不知多久，吉姆叹了口气。“你不能请你的超级朋友来，是吗？我们真的非常需要帮助。”

布鲁斯摇着头说:“联盟目前不在世界范围内，他们今天上午晚些时候就能回来了。我在瞭望塔给超人留下了一个简讯，让他一回到地球就立即联络我。"

“他会来吗？"

布鲁斯点点头，眼睛仍然盯着废墟。“当然。他知道我只有在紧急情况下才会请求援助。”

克拉克是布鲁斯最好的朋友。他知道那个氪星人每次一接到他的联络都会马上赶到，就像布鲁斯会为他做的一样。他只希望那不会为迟已晚。

——————

杰森正慢慢摆脱脑子里自受到撞击后一直笼罩他的那片迷雾。他的意识越来越清晰了，而不幸的是，他也因此能更清楚地感受到自己身上的其他痛苦了。

达米安转向他，杰森意识到他在发抖。“妈的，孩子，你在发抖。"

“我很好。”男孩回答。他有点口吃，背叛了自己其实不是“很好”。

杰森用胳膊搂着达米安，徒劳地试图让他暖和起来。“这里一定只有40华氏度。"

“现在是47华氏度。"

“你当然他妈的知道。”杰森为这孩子感到难过。他对此有一个印象深刻的回忆，在他还是只街头老鼠的时候，他在冬天的午夜里瑟瑟发抖，尽力试图保存身上仅有的那一丝能让他活下来的热量，一直撑到天亮。这非常可悲，杰森不想再经历一次那个了，更别提像达米安这样的小孩子。幸运的是，目前的温度没有冷到足以杀死他们，但仍然会让人非常不舒服。“穿上我的夹克。"

那小鬼对杰森摇摇头。“我很好。"

“达米安，你不像我一样习惯哥谭的冬天。你本来住在沙漠里。穿上我的夹克。”杰森开始从袖子里抽出胳膊，但发现达米安躺在他身上使这变得十分困难。

“陶德，与人们的普遍看法相反，沙漠里实际上要更冷。"

“我知道，”他不耐烦地回答，“我也在那里住过一段时间，记得吗？这不是同一种冷。穿上、我的、夹克。”

“不，如果我穿了，你会感冒的。”

“看在上帝的份上，那我们就共用它吧。”

杰森推开达米安坐了起来，让孩子帮他把夹克脱下，然后他向后一躺，让达米安蜷缩成一团，把他的头和上半身贴近杰森的胸口。他把夹克搭在他们两人身上，又抬起一只冰冷的胳膊环住了达米安。

“好了，好些了吗？"

“Tt。"

杰森闭上了眼睛。他坐起来的时候并没有感到头晕。很好，对吧？也许他会没事的。他也开始感觉到温暖了，他之前一直都没有注意到自己的身体有多冷，直到夹克开始向他们反馈他和达米安的温暖。这样好多了，也许他不会像当初无家可归时那样又做一个冻死的噩梦了。

“陶德？”达米安问道，他的声音安静而小。

“嗯？”杰森哼道。他快要睡着了，达米安有节奏的呼吸让他昏昏欲睡。

“你为什么这样做？"

“躺在这里？我别无选择，孩子。"

“不，我是说。如此…保护我。这是我对理查德，以及有可能的话，对父亲的期望。不是你。”

杰森没有反应。他的行为甚至令他自己都感到吃惊，他知道他不再恨达米安了。他怎么会讨厌这孩子呢？是的，他是个被宠坏的小鬼头，但那不是他的错。他可是由塔莉亚·他妈的·奥·古和布鲁斯·韦恩抚养长大的，而且还只有十岁。

“你——你牺牲了自己，试图保护我免受落下的碎石的伤害。你根本就不喜欢我，可为什么还要这么做？"

“你只是个孩子，达米安。”杰森皱起眉头。等等，达米安是在暗示布鲁斯不会保护他吗？他不认为自己的父亲会照顾他？

“我不是——”

“等等，你说‘有可能的话，父亲’是什么意思？如果那能使你高兴的话，你爸爸能为你砍掉他的右臂。”

当达米安还没有作出反应时，杰森用另一只胳膊搂着孩子，使劲地想把他拉得更近一些，但此时他们真的不能“更近”了。“布鲁斯关心你。你都看不到吗？”

“我确定他在乎，我甚至确认连母亲都在乎。但这并不意味着什么。”

“孩子...”杰森开始说。达米安真的知道父母的爱意味着什么吗？

“我知道父亲关心我，就像他关心你、德雷克和格雷森一样。但不像你们三个，他不喜欢我。他不喜欢让我在身边，他不希望我在场。"

“什么鬼。”这孩子怎么会这样想？布鲁斯从不会用爱达米安的方式去爱他的养子，他们之间有着无形的纽带。有一点很清楚地证明了这点，对于达米安，他可以忽视很多发生在其他儿子身上时永远无法原谅的东西，比如谋杀。达米安和杰森在他们的背景和受训练的方式上有着惊人的相似，但布鲁斯能够原谅达米安的这一切，而拒绝以相同的方式对待杰森。他有种感觉，布鲁斯甚至愿意下地狱，如果是为了带回达米安的话。

那小孩深吸一口气说:“别在意。忘了它吧。"

“不，你他妈在说什么，孩子？你怎么能想到这一切？你看到布鲁斯看你的样子了吗？那是如此多的爱和珍视。他为你感到骄傲，你怎么会认为他不喜欢你？"

达米安转向杰森的手，抽着鼻子。“他一直都在无视我，而且一直对我大吼大叫。”

“布鲁斯吼你是因为他害怕，他害怕是因为你做的蠢事差点害死你自己。他害怕失去你，他无法忍受失去你。”

“你以为父亲会在我死后心烦意乱吗？"

“你不会死的，但是是啊，他会崩溃的。他爱你胜过一切。"

“嗯。”达米安仿佛融化并依偎着杰森的样子让他笑了。这孩子现在就像只小奶狗。看到他第一次表现得像个孩子，真是令人耳目一新。

“而且说实话，我不喜欢你。”如果他认真想想的话，他甚至会发现自己也爱着这孩子，毕竟他们是兄弟。即使杰森和布鲁斯关系不好。

“Tt。你现在睡觉应该是安全的。过两个小时我会叫醒你。”

他揉了揉孩子的胳膊，然后闭上了眼睛。“好吧。”能睡觉真是太好了。非常他妈的好。

“还有，”达米安低声说，“我也不喜欢你。"

杰森恍恍惚惚地睡着了，嘴角扯着一丝微笑。如果他再见到布鲁斯，一定会给他一拳，为达米安。


	6. 承诺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对接下来会发生什么感到迷茫，杰森和达米安都需要彼此的一些承诺。

达米安醒来时，第一件注意到的事就是莫名的热，这甚至使他汗流浃背。为什么会这么热？他睁开眼睛，希望看到阳光透过卧室的窗户照进来，但他面前唯有黑暗。然后他想起了所发生的一切。

被他躺在身上的那个人正是热量的来源。糟糕了，他们现在真的需要尽快得到援助。

“杰森？”他说着，坐了起来。他拿开了被他们一直当作毯子的夹克，希望新鲜的空气能有助于让他哥哥退烧。空气闻起来很清新，至少比之前闻起来更清新。也许救援人员现在已经离他们的位置更加靠近了。

杰森因突然失去了一部分温度而呻吟，当他试图翻过身来时，他痛苦地叫了起来。“操，”他揉着脸说。

“你发烧了。”达米安把胳膊伸进夹克里，把拉链一直拉到膝盖上。没有杰森这个仿佛100多度的火炉紧贴着他，天冷得令人难以置信。

“猜到了。现在几点了？”杰森一边说一边舒展双臂，他不小心扫翻了那瓶水，然后在急忙在黑暗中摸索到它，并确定它的位置。

达米安皱了皱眉头。“我估计快7点了，但我不确定。你的手机呢？"

青年在他左手边的地上摸索，找到了那个已经半损坏了的玩意。他举起它，按下电源按钮。达米安看到他还在眨巴着调整自己的眼睛的时候，避开了照射到脸上的亮光。

过了一会儿，杰森眯起眼睛看着屏幕，然后咒骂起来。“我还是他妈的看不见，除了一堆蓝色的点之外我什么都看不清。这里。"

达米安从他哥哥手中接过手机，看向屏幕。“早上7点39分。”

“哈。你猜错了。”

他低头看着屏幕，注意到屏幕上说他们连接到了一个公共网络，是3G的。然而，屏幕对触碰仍然毫无反应。“嘿，Siri。"

电话没有反应。

“它只对我的声音有反应。”杰森解释说。如果达米安有费心在iPhone上设置Siri的话他会知道这个的。达米安还没来得及模仿杰森的声音，青年就重复道:“嘿，Siri。"

电话亮了，响了两次。

“打电话给布鲁斯。"

在Siri正在“思考”的时候达米安屏住了呼吸。经历了一段漫长的时间后，Siri确认指令而重复了一遍:“打电话给布鲁斯·韦恩。"

他感到如释重负。过一会儿他就能和他父亲说话了，父亲会知道他们在哪里，然后来救他们。

“杰森？”父亲说。他听起来疲惫而又困惑。

“布鲁斯。”杰森说，同时达米安欢呼起来，“父亲！"

“喂？"

他没听见。达米安把电话从耳边拿开，并确认了它和公共网络的连接断开了。

“父亲，”他又说了一遍，但这一次雀跃消失了，取而代之的是渗透到他的声音里的绝望。

杰森伸手去拿达米安递过来的电话。“布鲁斯，布鲁斯，你能听见我吗？我们被埋在废墟里面。”

“杰森，我听不——什么。”

达米安感到脸颊变冷，他意识到自己哭了。他擦了擦脸，试图让自己平静下来。他不是一个哭的孩子。

“达米安和我被困住了，B。”

“达-安-？-他也--埋--杰--我--需---你-----”

电话挂断了。

一分钟后，电话亮了，父亲的照片正盯着他们。但是，触摸屏没法正常工作，他们就没有办法去接这个电话。

“嘿，Siri，接通这个电话。”杰森说，但手机毫无反应，他又喊道:“Siri，接电话。接通这个该死的电话。天啊，你真他妈的没用，Siri。”他啪的一声将手机摔在地上，并持续喃喃自语关于这些软件的缺陷。

达米安把头埋在膝盖上。他之前也感到过无助，但没有现在这么强烈。不知何故，听到父亲的声音却无法与之互动，使得这种感觉被放大了数十倍。

“孩子，”杰森温柔地说，“嘿，没事的，他们会找到我们的。布鲁斯肯定会为此生我的气的，然后他会让提姆追踪我手机的位置，这样他就可以亲自来教训我了。我们会没事的，别哭了。"

他没有意识到自己又哭了。他抽噎着点了点头。

他们当然会没事的。倒塌仅仅过去了16小时而已。他没必要表现得像个孩子的，对吧？

……他们在骗谁呢？

杰森发着高烧并且受了重伤，而他们只剩下半瓶水、一个格兰诺拉麦片棒和一条牛肉干来维持生命。他们将在这里死去，而父亲甚至根本不知道他们在哪里。

“我应该戴上追踪器的，”他喊道。如果他把它带上，就像平时父亲所要求的那样，他们早就获救了。父亲绝对会以个人名义派正义联盟来救他们的。

“是啊，没错。当你从这里出去以后，你会这么做的。现在帮我个忙好吗。"

杰森说“当达米安出去后”是什么意思？

“答应我，以后你在去任何地方之前，不要向任何人隐瞒你的行踪。"

“杰森，”达米安开始说，但被杰森抓住手腕摇晃着打断了。

“达米安，答应我。永远不要这样做，好吗？你只是一个孩子，而大家关心你。"

“我不是个小孩。”达米安恨极了自己在这种场合下还要说这种话。

“闭嘴听着。我知道你可以照顾好自己，塔利亚要求你能独自做好所有的工作，但我们家不是这样办事的。你不需要向任何人证明任何东西，布鲁斯绝对不会希望你一个人去处理一切。他甚至不希望你一个人去做任何事情。”

“但是——”他试图打断他的话，因为这听起来太像一个关于要达米安照顾好自己的遗愿了。

“不，你听着。你有一个爱你的家庭，必须要有人知道你去了哪里，这样他们就能知道当你因为某些糟糕的事情而没有回来的时候，他们该去哪里找你。就像现在这样，也许你可能会被一个想要赎金的白痴绑架，又或是被一个知道你秘密身份的恶棍绑架。如果没有人知道你在哪里，他们是没有办法及时救你的。向我保证，达米安。"

坏人可以绑架他。杰森就是这样死的，不是吗？他没有和父亲说一声就走了，于是小丑抓住他，杀死了他。达米安认为他比杰森强。他从来没有陶德那么粗心，也受过更好的训练、更有纪律、更聪明，各方面都高人一等。

然而，在现在这种情况，如果让父亲知道他在哪里的话，情况就能被很容易解决了。他完全可以直截了当地要求父亲带他去美术馆，或者潘尼沃斯，甚至是理查德。

当然，大楼倒塌不是他的错，他无法控制或预料到这种情况。

话说回来，被小丑所陷害也并不是杰森的错。事后诸葛亮总是比事发时所看到的种种更清楚。

也许他做的并不比杰森好。

“我保证。”他躺下让杰森扶住他，低声说。

他们就这样呆了一会儿，达米安对此没有任何意见。如果放在在两天前，他绝不会像现在这样和任何人躺在一起等死，哪怕是理查德也不行。但现在他不在乎别人怎么想了。知道杰森还在身边，而且还活着，这就已经令他十分欣慰了。

真的去把什么人放在心上是一种敌人可以利用的弱点，这是他母亲教他的。但他开始明白，有这样的弱点也许是值得的。去爱着同样爱他的人是一种愉快的感觉，这让他感觉不那么空洞，也不再那么孤独了。有人在他身边与他并肩作战本身就是一种力量，也许他家人们的赤诚之心弥补了他的这个弱点。他们以这种力量填补了空白。

“嘿，孩子，”杰森干着嗓子说，“你去吃点格兰诺拉麦片吧，好吗？然后我们可以喝点水。”  
达米安坐起来伸了个懒腰。“好的，你吃肉干。”老实说，他真的不想去吃肉。如果逼不得已，他会的，但是一想到是在吃动物的尸体，他就恶心。

“不，我就免了。”

“你难道就不饿吗？”达米安蹙起眉。他怎么会不饿？

“不。小鬼，我怕吃了就撑不住了。”

杰森还有什么症状瞒着达米安？他在脑子里列出了一个清单。脑震荡、可能的头晕、视力问题、恶心、食欲不振、腿疼、发烧。除此之外他没有发现什么其他的问题。

达米安皱起眉头，找到格兰诺拉麦片棒。他强迫自己慢慢吃，一次一小口。不是因为怕吃得太快而呕吐，他只是希望放慢进食速度能欺骗自己的胃，让它以为他吃的食物比一个格兰诺拉麦片棒还多。

吃完后，他扶杰森坐起，又喝了六盎司水。然后他自己喝了三盎司，把剩下的三盎司放在牛肉干旁边。

杰森一开始并没有躺下。相反，他更向前探了探身子，把头靠在压住他双腿的混凝土板上。“这感觉不错，很凉快。”

“你觉得热吗？”达米安一边摸着杰森的脸颊一边问，试着测试他的体温。

“不，”他说。“嗯…实际上，有点。我同时感到热和冷。”

“Tt。你烧得越来越厉害了。”

“那可真棒。你感觉怎么样？我还从没问过。”

“有些脱水了，但其他方面没问题。”

“很好，”杰森躺了下来，叹了口气。“那就好。”

达米安盯着杰森看了好几分钟，下了某种决心。

“杰森？”他一边摆正了面对他哥哥的姿态，一边问道。

“我是什么时候被升级成‘杰森’的？”少年调笑着。当达米安好一会都没有回应时，杰森说:“怎么了？"

“不要放弃。”

如果杰森死了，父亲会很难过。

达米安觉得杰森在用胳膊抱住他之前深呼吸了一口气。“达米安，我——”

如果...如果杰森死了，他也会很难过的。

“拜托，”他恳求道，“答应我，向我保证。”他闭上眼睛，努力把眼泪憋回去。否认他们的存在。

杰森叹了口气，“好吧。”他用另一只胳膊抱住了达米安。“我保证。”


	7. 生机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们都还活着，这就够了。

日出两小时后，布鲁斯发现自己正和戈登局长站在坍塌现场的外围，喝着咖啡。他已经整整24个小时没合眼了，但就是找不到任何方法让自己哪怕小憩一会。每当他闭上眼睛，他就会看到自己痛苦的哭嚎着，并且抱着儿子冰凉又破碎的身体的场景。这让他想起了杰森的死。

为什么他从来没有告诉他的孩子他有多爱他？

布鲁斯闭上了眼睛。达米安进入他的生活距今还不到一年，而这实在太短了。他应该更早知道这个小男孩的存在的。

他应该在他们最后一次见面后的一年之内去查查塔利亚的，就为了为了确保他有没有留下孩子。达米安会是现在这个样子，都是因为布鲁斯辜负了他。他置身于事外，任由刺客联盟去教导他。如果他在达米安还是婴儿的时候就救出了他，他本可以免于洗脑、缺乏道德教育、并且痛苦地需要以牺牲自己的幸福来证明自己。

毕竟，这是他们所有分歧的来源。达米安觉得有必要证明他能做任何事情，就好像他觉得他的价值是以他作为罗宾的表现来衡量的。为了给布鲁斯留下深刻印象，他对自己的施压比他其他的任何一个孩子都要重，常常到了会伤害到自己的地步。他通常采用不太理想的策略来实现他的目标，态度是“结果会证明手段的正当性”，布鲁斯不知道如何纠正这种行为。

也许他只要告诉达米安他爱他，他就不会觉得有必要去证明什么了。

但现在，可能一切都已经迟了。他认识他的小儿子还不到一年，命运就已夺走了他。而他本不应如此早逝。他们有那么多事情没有一起做。

达米安还有那么多事情没有做过。

他曾梦见他最小的孩子长大，上大学，结婚，生儿育女。他本应拥有的完整的未来人生被摧毁、切断，而这都是因为布鲁斯告诉达米安他不想看到他。

这甚至不是真的。他可以整天都看着达米安，他一辈子都不会厌倦这个孩子。但现在，他可能真的再也见不到儿子的脸了。

他知道站在这里毫无用处，他想在外面帮忙，这是哥谭市最需要的时候，蝙蝠侠却什么也没做，将她置之不顾。但是达米安·韦恩失踪了，被困住了，可能已经死了。布鲁斯·韦恩需要在这里，就在这里。当Damian从废墟中被拉出来时，他想留在这里。

如果布鲁斯在救援的时候不在场，达米安会怎么想？布鲁斯怎能这样？

布鲁斯听到了准确无误的、超人到达他面前的声音，然后感受到了这个童子军的超高速所带来的迎面而来的气流。他睁开眼睛，看到他的朋友使他松了口气。

“警官，”超人开口了，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？“布鲁斯花了一秒钟才想起他现在是布鲁斯·韦恩，克拉克不知道戈登知道他是蝙蝠侠。但不管怎样，他飞到灾难现场却只是为了先和布鲁斯·韦恩说话，这显得很奇怪。

戈登还没来得及回答，布鲁斯打断了他的话：“超人，达米安在大楼倒塌之前就在里面。"

克拉克的表情从他通常描述的“关心其他联盟成员”的神情变成了惊恐，然后迅速转为非常专注的状态。布鲁斯知道这意味着他正在用他的超级听力仔细倾听周围的声音，寻找一种特殊的声音。

他的孩子对克拉克来说就像侄子一样。达米安并不是特别喜欢他所说的“那个外星人”，但是这并没有阻止克拉克关心达米安。显然，他对达米安非常熟悉，可以根据他的心跳来识别他。

布鲁斯屏住了呼吸。克拉克只用了一秒钟就用他的听力搜索了废墟，但对布鲁斯来说，这感觉就像是永恒。他心中的焦虑吞噬了他留下的每一分力量。

“我听到了，”超人屏住呼吸说道，“我听到了。他还活着。"

宽慰充斥了布鲁斯的全身。他跌跌撞撞地迈出了一步，伸手抓住克拉克的肩膀稳住自己。“他—他没事吧？他的状况有多糟？"

克拉克抓住他的胳膊，朝废墟看去。他眯起眼睛，然后笑了。“真可爱，”他转向布鲁斯说道。“他没事。他似乎没有受伤，但杰森受伤了。"

一天中的第二次，世界仿佛停止了。

“杰伊——”布鲁斯结巴巴地说，“杰森？"

他的第二个儿子也在里面？

他刚刚才设法让杰森回来。即使这位青年恨他，不想与家庭有任何关系，他也仍然是布鲁斯的儿子，他爱他。他不能再一次失去他，不能在他刚回来后不久。布鲁斯再也不想埋葬他的任何一个儿子了。

杰森在那里做什么？布鲁斯根本不知道他的两个儿子在一起。

“是的，”克拉克回答，“他的腿被压碎了。看起来他的头骨骨折了，不过他仍然很清醒。实际上他们在交谈，达米安让杰森抱着他。我真希望我能拍张照给你看。"

布鲁斯放开他的朋友，后退着直到他的背抵上了一堵墙。“杰森，”他摇着头说，“我甚至没想过要检查他的下落，我——他，他才打过电话给我。他一小时前打了电话给我，克拉克。”他把目光转向他最好的朋友，“我今天可能会失去两个儿子，而我甚至不知道。"

超人突然紧张地在戈登和布鲁斯之间转换着视线，布鲁斯的话戛然而止。他刚刚叫了超人“克拉克”。该死，他怎么了？他必须控制住自己。

“韦恩先生，”克拉克说，“我需要帮助复原工作。他们没事，我需要优先考虑那些最接近死亡的人们。谢天谢地你的孩子没有排在名单的首位，但我会尽快找到他们。我保证他们会没事的。"

布鲁斯点点头。“谢谢。"

克拉克微笑了一下，然后飞走了。

他们没事。他们很好。

戈登坐在布鲁斯旁边。“我可绝对猜不到，‘克拉克’。"

“我真不敢相信我就这么露馅了。在我就使用代号这事开了那么多次会议之后，我是唯一一个暴露了的人。"

吉姆好笑地哼道。“那么，”他停顿了一下，“杰森·陶德？"

对，吉姆不知道杰森还活着。他知道红头罩，但红头罩就是第二任罗宾这一点并不普遍。曾经有过这类谣言，但没有多少人相信。局长可能曾试过将红头罩和杰森之间的相似点联系起来，但是布鲁斯不打算去破坏他的“貌似可信的否认*”。与蝙蝠侠不同，红头罩是一名通缉犯。

布鲁斯点点头，从上衣口袋里掏出手机。他导航到杰森的联系页面，向吉姆展示了他保存的照片。“是啊。他已经回来一段时间了，但是我们关系不好。他对我生他的死和其他许多事情的气。"

年长者看了看照片，然后笑了。“他确实长大了。我甚至不想知道有些人是如何回来，并且对他们自己的死亡生气的。"

布鲁斯皱着眉头轻敲屏幕上的“呼叫”，把电话放在他的耳边。他从来没有给杰森打过电话，主要是因为这个青年从不接他的电话，他不想和布鲁斯说话。他很感激他的儿子仍然没有改变他的手机号码，即使他已经意识到了布鲁斯知道这个号码。

快点，杰森，快接电话。

七响之后，布鲁斯被转入了语音邮件。“该死。”他迅速打出一条短信：超人来了，我们来了。坚持住，我爱你们。

他按下发送，把头向后仰。他的两个儿子。他的两个儿子被困在他面前的一堆岩石中。他的两个儿子，而直到事情发生十几个小时后，他才知道这件事。在这之后的很长一段时间内，任何一个人要想离开他的视线都得费一番功夫了。

杰森要恨他的话，就恨吧。不管布鲁斯必须做什么，他都会去做，只要这意味着杰森回来。他不能再失去他了。再也不会了。

布鲁斯闭上眼睛，试着让自己放松一点。事情还没结束。

达米安没事，杰森受了重伤。

但至少他还活着。

他和达米安会没事的。

他们会没事的。


	8. 死寂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森脑海所想的唯有死亡

杰森的清醒程度已经远超能够感受到痛苦的程度了。他知道它还在，这是一种一直存在于在他脑海里的令人讨厌的抓挠感。在过去的一天里它一直持续着，他能够忽视这种感觉。

但这并不意味着他能好受多少。

他焦虑烦躁，坐立不安，总的来说感觉自己像是一坨屎。他的发烧似乎没有发展到使他意识模糊的程度，但对此杰森并不是特别肯定。他周围的一切都像是幻觉。毕竟，达米安一直表现得像一个真正的、正常的人。

整个上午，这个小家伙一直都称呼他为“杰森”。这又是为了什么？他此前也听到过这小鬼叫他们每个人的名字一两次，但通常是用于在讽刺他们的场合下。达米安叫了他的名字，就像他应该这么做一样。这很奇怪。

也许杰森的确已经神志不清了。

“现在几点了？”他问道，希望快点到中午。时间过得越快，他们获救的速度就越快，或者死得更快。就像他曾经经历过的那样。

达米安坐起来找手机。他找到它后试着打开它。“没有反应。它一定是电量耗尽了。"

“非常好。”杰森接话道。

“我在估算时间方面不如父亲，但我估计自我们醒来已经过去两个小时了。”

“呃…”杰森抱怨道，“你在用文字折磨我。”

“我肯定还有更糟糕的事情。”达米安冷淡地说。

杰森笑了。这小鬼一如既往的讨厌，也许他没有产生幻觉。“你不像我一样被困住了。”

他叹了口气，抬头向上看，假装他能清楚地盯着天花板。“我想我要坐一会儿。“坐起来也许能让他从身陷囫囵的感觉中好些。

达米安退开腾出了些空间，他起身呆了一会儿，摇着肩膀伸展肌肉。最终，他把头仰靠在面前的混凝土上，让他的背部完全伸展。他的身体太僵硬了。

如果他幸免于难，他有好几个月的康复期，如果他要保住双腿的话。如果他失去了双腿，他也还需要接受物理治疗。他得花上数月的治疗和数十次手术来修复他的骨头。

不管怎样，他将会在医院的病床上呆很长很长时间。他已经对此感到厌烦了，哪怕他甚至还没有真的去医院。

他打算怎么办？在这两种情况下，他都不能继续当红头罩了。他的身体能恢复健康到足以继续当义警吗？没有了他的夜间工作他是谁？他的整个身份都围绕着红头罩。

这是以后不得不考虑的事情，如果他活下来了的话。

他真的想活下去吗？

他还记得他第一次被强制卧床休息，以使骨折的腿愈合。当时他13岁，而他认为这是世界上最糟糕的事情。

呵，他错了。

躺在床上三周意味着他不可能作为罗宾出动。但实际上这甚至不是他最糟心的事。他很生气他没法去上学。是的，他的作业会送到家里，这样他就可以去完成它。但这不一样，一点也不。他热爱学校，他喜欢坐在教室里，听课，考试。每个人都认为他疯了，但这的确是他最喜欢的事情之一，即使他学校的所有孩子都对此厌恶不已。

而他错过了它。

“我从未完成我的高中学业。”杰森大声说道。他去世时才15岁，只是一个九年级的学生。而他的死使他错过了整个高中学业。

这可能是他最大的遗憾。

“Tt。不管怎样，学校是没有意义的。"

这小鬼。他是在家里学习课程的，他不知道学校有多棒。当然，这孩子正在接受良好的教育，但是他没有沉浸在学习的氛围中。学校是一种体验，而不仅仅是一种教育。

“我想上大学。”杰森郑重承认。他做到了。他曾梦想获得英语或文学学位。或者两者兼而有之。

然后他死了，所有的梦都和他一起被埋葬了。

“那就去上大学吧，”达米安说，他的话语中渗透着他一贯的不可一世的语气。好吧，看到他重新成为达米安真好。

“死孩子不上大学。”

“你不会死的，”达米安有力地说。

“我已经死了，达米安。”他叹口气回答，“杰森·陶德四年前就去世了。我不能用一个死去男孩的身份去报名上大学。”

达米安叹了口气，靠在杰森的背上。“那就让父亲去修改记录。”

杰森摇摇头。“他不会这么做的。他无法接受我是他的儿子。在他的心里我仍然只是那个完美的15岁的小战士。"

“Tt。陶德，你是个白痴。”

“不好意思？”杰森还认为他们现在已经相处得很好了。

“父亲早已经起草了一份新闻稿，宣布你死而复生。他只是在等你主动提出来，父亲最大的渴望莫过于让你回来了。"

“他——”杰森顿了顿。布鲁斯想要他回来？即使在他做了这一切之后？甚至在布鲁斯做了这一切之后？“你确定吗？”他问。这听起来不太对，甚至可以说是荒谬。布鲁斯几乎从未承认他，他们弄了一幅他妈的全家福，而他甚至从未被邀请。这怎么会是希望杰森回来？

“如果我不确定的话，我不会告诉你的。”

“但是……”他原谅杰森了吗？

他们最大的冲突是杰森的杀戮行径。为了布鲁斯，他最近一直试着不去杀人。但是他仍然认为布鲁斯的做法是错误的。

“但是我杀过人，至少几十个。”

在布鲁斯的世界里，一切事物都是非黑即白的。杰森知道得更清楚。在他短暂的一生中，他看到了太多太多，以至于他早早便不再天真。

达米安背靠着他点点头。“我也是，”他说。

但世界是彩色的。

有时候，杀人是可以接受的，必要的。小丑的存在就证明了这一点。如果他几年前刚刚被杀，在蝙蝠侠第一次与他相遇后，数百人的生命会被拯救。成千上万的人能够幸免于小丑造成的可怕恐惧。

“但是即使布鲁斯告诉我不要这么做，我还是杀了人。"

杰森会得救的。

蝙蝠侠的亲生儿子，大约是他打电话给他的。

但是杰森不再责怪布鲁斯了，他和布鲁斯是不同的人。也许蝙蝠侠需要有如此坚定的信念。也许他是对的，如果他越过了那条线，他会和他与之战斗的人一样糟糕。他会很难不再次越界。一遍又一遍。他无法承担这个重担。

“我也是，”达米安又说。“而且是当着父亲的面。”

另一方面，杰森可以承担这个负担。他控制杀人欲望没有问题，实际上他甚至并没有这种欲望。有时，他认为这是必要的。他并不嗜血，他对杀人不感兴趣，这并没有干扰他。

“但是你是他的儿子。"

他原谅了布鲁斯。

“Tt。"

而布鲁斯会原谅他吗？

杰森叹了口气。

他肯定不会这样做。

“父亲收养了你，不是吗？”达米安问道。

“他——嗯。是的。”

“在这种文化中，你是他的儿子。正如父亲多次指出的，你们三个和我一样是他的儿子。"

“嗯。"

如果布鲁斯能接受杰森永远不能理解他所做的一切，永远不会成为蝙蝠侠那样的人，他会愿意成为他的儿子。

“让开。我想躺下。“他精疲力尽了。哪怕他只做了可以忽略不计的运动，例如坐起来，都让他疲惫不已。

达米安照办了，让杰森躺下。

然而，背对着他总让他想起他们所处的空间有多小。感觉就像是墙在向他逼近，他不得不闭上眼睛不去想它。

要是杰森在大楼倒塌前了解了布鲁斯的一切就好了。

也许他们会有更好的关系。

尽管他试图变得强大独立，但在内心深处，他只是-

他只是想要他的爸爸。他只想让布鲁斯像爱他的儿子一样爱他。

他从没想过他以前也曾有过那种爱。他现在有了吗？达米安似乎这么认为。布鲁斯知道杰森现在在哪里吗？他担心吗？杰森再次去世时，他会难过吗？

他又要死了。就像上次一样，而布鲁斯不在那里。

他不会及时赶到那里的。

他只是想要他爸爸。

“告诉——”杰森吞了口唾沫，“告诉布鲁斯我很抱歉，对我做过的一切。”对作为一个混蛋。对试图射杀他的儿子。对每一次都站在他的对立面。

“你自己告诉他。”达米安厉声说道，他快步走近他。

杰森抓住那孩子的胳膊，把他拉下来靠在胸前。他闭上眼睛，紧紧地搂着他的弟弟。

他快要死了，他们都知道。

至少这一次他并不孤独。

他痛恨自己将要做的事。即使在他对达米安承诺了不会这么做之后。

在达米安抽气的声音中，他感到自己的意识越来越模糊。

就在他处于意识边缘的时候，他仿佛听到了远处某种吵闹的声音。他试图挣扎，以进一步调查那声音，但是寂静的黑暗太诱人了。

他在那里会更自由的。


	9. 救援

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 希望姗姗来迟的营救不会为时过晚

一声巨响使达米安从沉睡中惊醒了。

他昏昏沉沉地坐起来，揉了揉眼睛。他不记得他有睡着，但是他的脸部浮肿，头痛得好像他哭了一宿似的。

哦，没错，他的确这么干了。

他把最后几盎司的水淋在了身上，希望水合作用能帮助他感觉更好。他已经脱水了，24小时内仅仅12盎司的水是完全不够的。

又是一声吱嘎声，然后他听到了明显的、金属在他们上方被移动的声音。终于！

“杰森！”他喊道，脸上露出一个大大的笑容，“杰森，醒醒。”

他转身戳了一下杰森的肩膀。救援人员已经近在咫尺，他们就快没事了。

“杰森，醒醒你个低能，他们来救我们了。"

青年没有回应，甚至没有任何动作。达米安从他们即将到来的救援中感受到的喜悦消失了，他的心脏猛地沉了下去。“杰森？”

他摸了摸他的脉搏。

什么都没有。

他移动手指重新定位它们的位置，希望他只是因为黑暗而偏离了静脉。

令他欣慰的是，他感受到了他的脉搏。它完全说不上强，但也不算是非常微弱。

“杰森，”他恳求道，“别这样。”他开始摇晃青年的肩膀，尽最大努力希望从杰森那得到一些反馈。然后他注意到他哥哥的连帽衫被汗水湿透了。他摸了摸杰森的额头，意识到他的热度急剧上升。现在绝对已经高于104度了。

他头顶上的声音停了下来，达米安强迫自己打起精神，仔细倾听上面的状况。

他们停下来了吗？

“——是在下面吗？”一个模糊又低沉的声音喊道。

他们是在和他说话吗？他们不该分心和他说话，他们应该继续他们的工作来努力释放他们！杰森从昨天起就已经极度需要帮助了！

“我哥哥快死了！”达米安喊道，在心里恳求他们能听到。他现在听起来完全就是个吓坏了的10岁的小孩。

“躺下，不要动，”那声音喊道。

达米安顺从了，躺在杰森身边，一只手抓着青年的连帽衫。“拜托，请不要太晚...”他低声说道，因为他听到了更多金属和混凝土被移开。

接着是一声巨响，他们上方的天花板突然变低了。

“不要压碎我们！”他近乎歇斯底里地尖叫着。这不能发生——杰森已经顽强地撑过了过去的24小时，但却在获救前5分钟死于挖掘所导致的塌方。

在一阵更低沉的噪音以及一些叫喊声后，整个世界的声音一次性灌进了他耳朵里。

达米安睁开眼睛——他什么时候闭上的？-然后又即刻把它们重新闭上了。

阳光刺得他的眼睛发痛。

等等，阳光！

“达米安，”一个熟悉的声音轻轻说道。

克拉克？不，这会是超人。

“达米安，”超人又说，“拿着这个，把它盖在你自己和杰森身上，然后躺下来，保持不动。"

他睁开眼睛的一条缝，看到一只被蓝色氨纶包覆的手臂穿过离他头部几英尺的小缝隙。超人拿着一条厚厚的毯子，等待达米安拿走。

“把我们从这里弄出去！”达米安喊道。他为什么又哭了？而且还是在超人面前。呃...他深吸一口气，试着稳住自己。

“我们快到了。把它盖在你身上以防外界过强的光线，好吗？你没事，小伙计。再过五分钟，你就可以见到你爸爸了。”

达米安点点头，知道这个外星人能看见他。毕竟，父亲通知了正义联盟。他已经知道达米安在哪了，就快结束了。

他遵照超人的指示，把毯子盖在自己和杰森身上，然后躺在他哥哥旁边。他把头靠在杰森的肩膀上，用胳膊搂着青年尽可能让他们待在一起。

他-他只想快点结束这一切，为了让杰森早点得救。

他只想要父亲。

他只想要他爸爸。

达米安再也无法控制自己了。他开始流泪，而且无法停止。他把脸埋在杰森的连帽衫里，就这么保持不动呆在那里。即使他周围的一切又再一次恢复了沉默。

毯子被掀开，新鲜空气从四边八方向达米安涌来。他猛地倒吸了一口凉气，把脸转向远离光线的地方。

“我们出发咯。”克拉克如此亲切地说。通常达米安会对于把他当作孩子对待的人冷嘲热讽，尤其是这个外星人，但在这时候听到克拉克的话让他十分放松。“过来，我带你去见你爸爸。医生们对杰森还有活要干呢。”

达米安点点头，站起来让克拉克来接他。

超人将他拦腰抱起，飞离了那个关押他们长达24小时的小小囚牢。达米安是对的，他们身处至少30英尺以下。他注意到所有其他人都在努力救出他。几个护理人员，一个带喷灯的人，以及另外三个没有工具的人，都戴着安全带。似乎这条隧道是专门为营救他和杰森而挖的。即使在超人的帮助下，这也需要花上几个小时。

当他们升空时，护理人员进入了他们曾经的监狱，开始帮助杰森。达米安看着救援人员在他们飞出视线给他哥哥进行了静脉注射。

“他会没事的，”克拉克说。

达米安点点头，闭上了眼睛。

是的。他们会没事的。

——————

布鲁斯站在救护车旁边等着克拉克。他不被允许跟随他和救援人员，他讨厌这样。至少克拉克打开了他的通讯器，所以他可以听到救援过程。

当听到达米安的哭泣声时，他心碎了。布鲁斯不确定他之前有没有听到这孩子哭过。他这辈子不想再听到这声音第二遍了。

他的儿子很害怕。

他把杰森称为“我哥哥”。而此前达米安从未承认过布鲁斯的其他孩子是他的兄弟。

他的儿子在过去的一天里一定经历了地狱般的痛苦，才能表现出如此多的情感进步。

当克拉克从达米安被困的洞口里重新出现，布鲁斯终于松了一口气。

他的小男孩在那，他没事。

他觉得自己的腿开始发软，他不得不为不当场跪倒在地而硬撑着。他不能崩溃，不能当着达米安的面。他必须为了他的儿子保持坚强。

克拉克靠近时，他向前走去，感觉时间仿佛变慢了数十倍，但这就要结束了。

就在超人降落在布鲁斯面前的时候，他怀里的男孩睁开眼睛，看着他的父亲。然后，几乎在布鲁斯还没反应过来的时候，达米安从克拉克的怀里跳了出来，扑向他的父亲。

他张开双臂，紧紧地拥抱着男孩。达米安用双臂紧紧地搂住他的脖子，蜷缩在他怀里开始哭泣。

“达米安，”布鲁斯哽咽着说，他几乎像达米安一样泪水满面。“我很抱歉。"

他的孩子靠着布鲁斯的脖子摇摇头。“对不起，我一个人跑了。"

“不，我不应该对你大喊大叫，对不起。我爱你，儿子，非常非常爱。我永远不会不希望你在身边。”

布鲁斯不知道达米安会哭得更厉害，直到他哭哑了。他紧紧地抓住男孩，吻了吻他的后脑勺，把脸埋在男孩的头发里。他闻起来很糟糕，但那是达米安。真的是达米安，他还活着。

“我爱你，儿子。请永远不要再这样做了，我不能失去你。”

“我不会，”达米安呜咽着回答，“我也爱你，父亲。”

达米安花了好几分钟才冷静下来，而当他终于冷静下来时，他也依然没有放松对布鲁斯的控制。相反，他只是转过头，让自己的脸暴露在世界面前。

布鲁斯揉了揉他的背，同样不想放开他的儿子。  
他从未意识到自己多么渴望这样的时刻。然而，（为了让自己意识到这一点）这并不值得。他儿子经历的恐怖不值得。此外，他还有另一个儿子被困在废墟中。杰森无法像达米安那样毫发无伤地出来，他甚至可能无法活着出来。

这个想法让他把达米安搂得更紧了。

“韦恩先生，”他身后的一个声音说道，“我们需要给你的儿子做个检测。"

布鲁斯转过身来，看到一名护理人员在救护车后方向他示意。

他...

他不想放下达米安。

医护人员笑了。“坐在这里，”她说，示意布鲁斯坐下。

布鲁斯点点头，跳上救护车，双腿悬浮在空中。他帮助达米安转过身来，让他坐在他的膝盖上面对护理人员。

他们在那里坐了一会儿，布鲁斯用一只胳膊搂着他的儿子，达米安把头靠在他父亲身上，而护理人员则看着达米安给他做检查。

他的血压正常，体温正常，氧含量正常，视力正常，反射正常，一切都正常，除了有点脱水。

这绝对是一个奇迹。

然而，当护理人员建议带他去医院接受静脉注射时，达米安又失控了。

“不！”他喊道，“直到杰森被救出来，父亲，”他睁大了眼睛看着布鲁斯，“直到他们把杰森救出来之前我们不能离开，我们不能把他一个人留在这里。"

布鲁斯把儿子的头拉得更近，在他的额头上吻了一下。他把他们的额头压在一起，轻声说，“好的，我们等他们救出杰森，然后我们就去医院。”

护理人员皱起眉头，“他现在需要静脉注射。”

“你能在这里给他进行注射吗？”布鲁斯问道。

“我想可以。”

达米安和布鲁斯不得不挪到灾区附近帐篷下的椅子上。几分钟后，达米安的手臂被清理干净、消毒并设置了静脉注射，一根针插入达米安的手臂。布鲁斯仍抱着他，保持不动。

他当然知道达米安可以眼都不眨地看着针扎进他的身体里，但是抱着他的儿子对他来说是一种安慰，护理人员是将达米安的手臂放在他手里的人，所以他不会放手。

他的儿子还活着，而且一切正常。有点精神创伤，但总体上还不错。

而杰森的状况截然相反。

当一架直升机降落在附近时，布鲁斯的心怦怦直跳。那是给杰森准备的吗？医生为杰森而准备了空运吗？

“超人，”布鲁斯轻敲他的通讯器后说道，“你能给我一份关于杰森的报告吗？”

过了一会儿，克拉克回答说，“医生还在他身边，我正在努力营救其他幸存者。据我所知，他目前昏迷不醒，他的体温是105.2℉，他的大脑可能会肿胀。他们在他身上装了冰袋来降低他的体温，但是如果时间长了，他可能会因此而脑部受损。好消息是，他的腿并不像最初看上去的那么糟糕，但是他们仍然在给他灌液体以对抗挤压综合症。他们很快就会将他转移。”

“那么，直升机是给他准备的。”

“是的。他们会带他去哥谭医院那里。”

布鲁斯点点头:“谢谢。”然后关掉了他的通讯器。

“父亲？”达米安厉声说道。

杰森情况不妙。“他呃，”布鲁斯清了清嗓子，试图稳住他抱着达米安的力量。“他状况不太好。他们要空运他。”

“在哪里？我们必须和他一起去。”

怎么去？杰森·陶德已经死了，没有证据证明杰森使用的别名和他有亲属关系，布鲁斯根本没办法去医院看望那个男孩。而没有这种关系，医生也不会告知他关于杰森身体状况的最新消息。他必须自己从医院的数据库中提取信息。

他们看着杰森固定不动的身体慢慢地从被瓦砾中抬起，移到等待的直升机上。除了他已经被绑在担架上之外，布鲁斯什么也看不出来。他离得太远了，直升机只花了几分钟就起飞并朝医院方向飞去。

“父亲，”达米安厉声说道，“我们不能让杰森一个人待在医院。”

“只有家人可以去医院看望他，达米安。”

“我们是他的家人，”达米安提高了音量，“告诉他们他是你的儿子，他们会让我们去看他的。”

布鲁斯严肃地说:“他不想让我成为他的父亲。” 

如果杰森不想要这个，布鲁斯不会趁他失去意识的时候这么做。这个青年永远不会原谅他这样揭开他的伪装身份。

达米安以他标志性的愤怒咆哮低吼着。“你们两个真是可笑。关于你他也说了同样的话。”

布鲁斯弓起眉毛。“这是什么意思？”

“他说你不想让他成为你的儿子。”

“那不是真的。“这与事实恰恰相反。布鲁斯考虑让杰森重新成为他的儿子，但是他不会在没有杰森允许的情况下公开宣布。他尊重少年自己的意愿，而不是一声不吭地就这么做了。

“我告诉过他了，现在你亲自告诉他，在我们上车去医院看他之后。”

“这仍然没有改变，我与他使用的任何别名都没有法律关系。”

达米安挣脱布鲁斯的怀抱，拔出插在自己静脉里的针，然后用手指止血。“父亲。你的车在哪里？我们要去医院看杰森·陶德。”

“达米安——”

“发布他还活着的新闻稿，做任何你必须做的事情。我不在乎。此外，我已经告知了救援队他是我的哥哥，他们也知道他的名字叫杰森。他的伪装身份已经被暴露了，所以我们走吧。”

布鲁斯犹豫了一会儿，然后站起来把达米安领到他的车前。在路上，他给他的律师和公关团队发了邮件。他想如果达米安对这事的自信是错的，杰森宁愿以新的身份活着，他们也还能假装他死在了医院里，杰森可以回到合法死亡的状态。然而，就目前而言，杰森·陶德还活着，布鲁斯要去看他。

他拉着达米安的手，没有受到他的小儿子的抗议，他们一起走到了汽车前。

尽管如此，布鲁斯还是笑了。他们要去看他的第二个儿子，这是多年来第一次，全世界都将知道这件事。全世界都会知道的。

他很清楚他前面还有一个漫长的夜晚。杰森随时都可能死去，但就在此时此刻，他心满意足了。

杰森·陶德还活着。

他的两个儿子都活着。

而这就够了。


	10. 愈合

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 杰森从废墟中幸存了下来，但他能从他的创伤中走出来吗？

有那么几次，杰森的意识曾重新回到他身边。但他片刻的清醒在短短几秒钟内便重新被无边的黑暗所吞没。它是如此短暂，以至于他甚至不确定它是否存在过。

…需要更多时间

一些零碎的话语仿佛突破了他的深度昏迷，传到了身处黑暗中的他耳旁，但它们是真实的吗？还是只是他的臆想？杰森一点也不知道。

..听到了吗？

他已经精疲力尽，什么都不在乎了。他现在相当迟钝，甚至睁开眼睛也会花掉太多精力与能量。他已经放弃了保持足够的警觉来调查他周围的环境。

...最终会醒来。

这样也挺好的。在黑暗中他感到前所未有的宽慰。

..身体正在愈合，给他更多的时间…

有时，当他睁开眼睛时，房间会里有另一个人在他身边。通常他很确定自己不认识这个人，医生、护士。而其他时候，杰森觉得他应该知道那个人。这一切似乎非常熟悉。

…陶德…

一副不像是出自于孩子的怒容。

……杰森……

一双疲惫的少年的蓝灰色眼睛。

…杰伊…

一个男人的凝视。

……小翅膀……

一张傻笑的脸。

…杰森少爷…

一位老人的温柔出现。

他知道，他全都知道，但是他心里的那片迷雾笼罩了他的记忆。就像有人在上面盖上了一块布，他知道它就在那里，他所要做的就是移走那块布，但是哪怕是移动它一点点都使他疲惫不已。

-

有人在触碰他的手臂。当他终于完全醒来时，这就是引起他注意的原因。

“恶魔崽...”他咕哝道。那小子为什么要叫醒他？

他感觉他已经好几个星期没动过一下了。他的身体非常僵硬，尽管没有疼痛。他现在绝对没有被困住，他的腿感觉很重，但它没有被卡住。房间里显然是有光源的。

触摸他手臂的人握住他的手，用力捏了捏。等等，那不是小恶魔。“嘿，小翅膀。"

他在睁开眼睛之前皱紧了眉头。“...屌头。”他咕哝道。

迪克笑了笑，这是他最灿烂的笑容之一，总是让杰森忍不住向他插科打诨。他永远都没办法看出它们是否是发自真心的。“我很高兴你没事。”

杰森试图挪开他的胳膊，但是他太虚弱了，迪克把他抓得很稳。他失去意识多久了？“你怎么进来的？就这么闯到我房间里倒也真符合屌头人的行事风格。”

“我没有闯进来，”他嬉皮笑脸地说，“我在前台签到了的。”

杰森瞪了他一眼，又往回拉了拉他的胳膊。迪克接受了他的暗示，放开了他。

“来吧，医院不会阻止我去看我的小弟弟。”

“我们不是——”

“不不，你可不能否认这个，”迪克唱歌一般地打断道，“小D已经告诉我你承认了。”

“那小鬼还真是有张大嘴巴...”他抱怨道。他把一切都告诉了那孩子，因为他觉得自己要死了。既然他没死，那这就不能算数了。

“多亏了你，他还能去用它。”

这是什么意思？杰森怎么就和这孩子的幸存有关系了？“他怎么样了？”

“他没事。实际上那天之后他有段时间表现得挺可爱的，这很好，但现在他又变回那个敏感的小大人啦。谢谢你照顾他，小翅膀。”

杰森打了个哈欠，闭上了眼睛。“是啊，嗯。总得有人确保这孩子不会弄死他自己。”

他还没来得及听到迪克的回应就睡着了。

-

杰森在睁开眼睛之前就察觉到了病房里的另一个存在。

他默默地呻吟着。

他们就不能放过他吗？

“嘿，”在场的人开口了，安静，而又自信。

他睁开眼睛，怒视着那个十几岁的入侵者。“你没看到我在休息吗，提姆？”

提姆走近了一点，脸上掠过一丝羞涩的微笑。杰森突然冒出了同样回以微笑的想法，仅仅是因为提姆的微笑透露出的真诚。他讨厌这个想法。虽然这个少年似乎真的很高兴和杰森聊天。

他不知道该如何处理这些信息。

“感觉如何？”提姆一边跳起来坐在杰森床边一边问道。

“感觉像一栋建筑落在我身上。”

提姆哼了一声。“这倒不常见。”

沉默一直持续到气氛变得开始尴尬。杰森不确定他该说些什么。提姆？冲着他？提姆为什么还留在这里？

他们到底为什么要来？

他的目光落到他的腿上，它缠满了绷带和夹板。一张薄薄的床单搭在他们身上。他能够移动他的脚趾，并且开始认为他的医生是对的了。他会恢复行走能力的。

“哦，”提姆突然说道，“在这里。”

他把一个手机扔给杰森。这显然不是他的手机，他的已经被粉碎了。这款手机似乎是全新的，外头有一个保护壳。它看起来非常昂贵，而且是亮红色的。

当他按下电源键从待机模式唤醒它时，他疑惑地看向了蒂姆。令他吃惊的是，它能被他的拇指指纹解锁，里面是他的壁纸，他的应用程序，他手机里的一切。他的视线仍然模糊不清，看不清字，但它已经有所改善。

“我修复了你的手机，使它足以让我提取出它的全部数据，”提姆说，把杰森的注意力重新吸引到自己身上，“然后我把它复制到了一个新的手机里。这是今年的新款式。它的内存有256gb。"

杰森翻了个白眼。“为什么我会在手机上需要那么多空间？”典型的韦恩作风。

提姆咧嘴一笑。“你知道，他们曾经说过它能媲美一台电脑。"

他低头看着他的新手机，试图在他的视野中找到可以阅读信息的最佳位置，但是不管他怎么调整手机在他面前的位置，它仍然有点模糊。他的视力肯定有所改善，但远不如这场事故前。

“哦，要这样。”提姆一边俯身轻敲几下屏幕，一边迅速说道。他在屏幕底部拖动手指，字体变大了。

杰森把手拿开，自己试着滑动调整，直到调整到一个便于他阅读的尺寸。“呃，谢了。”他说，然后翻阅了一下通知。他错过了几个电话，当然。语音邮件，他以后会听的。有几封电子邮件，标记为已读。一些应用程序自动更新，清除。他有85条信息提示，他打开应用程序查看是否有重要的应用程序，但发现大部分应用程序来自Twitter。他打开又关闭了应用，没有阅读推特来清除通知。

只剩下一条短信了。奇怪的是，它来自布鲁斯。他轻敲触摸屏打开它，在原本空白的屏幕上出现了几行字。

超人来了，我们来了。坚持住，我爱你们。

他-哦。

是超人救了他，他已经知道这件事了。但他不知道布鲁斯也知道他在下面。他估计这是一个惊喜。这篇文章显然是从他被救出来之前发送的。

我爱你们。

哦。

杰森吸了一下鼻子，清了清嗓子，然后关上了短信。“我，呃...提姆，我想我还得睡一会儿。谢谢你给我的新手机。"

提姆又笑了，说:“好的，当然。明天见。”他离开了房间。

当这个少年走了，门被关上后，他再次打开那条短信并阅读。布鲁斯为什么这么说？他可能是想让达米安知道，而当时唯一能联系到达米安的方法就是通过杰森的电话。发短信给杰森说“我爱你，达米安”似乎很粗鲁，所以他决定说“你们”。

杰森皱起眉头，估计就是这样了。布鲁斯甚至没有来看他。无论如何，自从他醒来后就没有了。他感觉自己昏迷的时候似乎听到过布鲁斯的声音，但是那些记忆太模糊了。

布鲁斯显然是为了达米安才这么说的。或者可能是因为他认为杰森死定了，于是才象征性地来看这个青年一眼。否则，他早就来看杰森了。相反，在见到布鲁斯之前，他已经见过屌头和提摩西·德雷克，一个他不止一次地试图杀死的孩子。他绝对对杰森没有任何好感，也没有任何理由为他做这些事情（看望他、给他弄个新手机）。

他向左拖动这条信息并将其删除。

细想这件事毫无意义。他闭上眼睛想忘掉它，试图睡觉。

就在他入眠之前，房门再次被打开了。一个一脸怒容的小个子拿着一本书走进来。杰森透过干燥的眼睛看着达米安大步流星地穿过房间，走到他床边。故作掩饰地沉思片刻后，小家伙跳上杰森床上空余的位置，踢掉鞋子，舒服地躺在这个青年的枕头上。

杰森终于忍无可忍地睁开了他的眼睛，怒视着这个小鬼。“需要什么帮助吗？"

“不。”达米安回答，就像他没有听出杰森语气中的讽刺似的。他将手中的那本书翻到第一页。

什么鬼？小恶魔鸟真的就这么走进杰森的房间，爬到他该死的床上，就只是他妈的为了去读一本书？随便找个地方都比躺在他的床上舒服的多。例如沙发上，或者坐在他床边，哪怕靠着墙也好。但小恶魔不知怎的宁可和杰森挤一张床。

“你知道吗，这里其实有张沙发，就在那呢。”杰森指着那件家具说。他的病房实际上摆设得相当豪华，这一定很贵。极有可能是布鲁斯为了“保护他的儿子”之类的东西而支付的。

孩子朝沙发瞥了一眼，然后对杰森扬了扬眉，“是的。我已经知道了。”

“所以呢？”到底什么情况？

“它很不舒服，而且太矮了。"

搞什么。

达米安清了清嗓子，然后开始了他的朗诵：“在银河系西螺旋臂的末端那片未曾标明的寂静虚空中——”

“你在干什么？”

孩子怒视着杰森。“我们正在阅读《银河系漫游指南》。我要向你证明为什么这既不是好书，也算不上是经典。”

杰森向那孩子挑了挑眉。“你知道这个系列有整整六本书，对吧？”

“你还有数次手术、几个月的卧床休息，以及可能至少有一年的理疗，而我——”他停顿了一下，“会在家里完成我的课程。我想我们有的是时间。”

杰森笑了，达米安真是个固执的小鬼。他微笑着靠在枕头上，示意孩子继续。

达米安接着读下去：“悬挂着—颗不被人注意的小小的黄色太阳。距离它大约9800万英里的轨道上，运行着——说真的，你喜欢这本书？它的第二句就已经让我感到乏味了。”

“继续读下去，它开始进入有趣的部分了。”

“Tt。-行着一颗完全无足轻重的蓝绿色小行星，这颗行星上由猿演化而来的生命形式原始得令人吃惊，他们居然还认为电子表是一项非常了不起的设想-”达米安发出了一声像是拼命掩饰成鼻息的嗤笑声。

“我听到了。你笑出来了。”

“你听错了，陶德。我不会因这种幼稚的笑话而发笑。”

“嗯哼。继续读。”

在他读完引言前，杰森听到了至少两次达米安发出的“鼻息”声，而有一次他没能忍住笑。他微笑着听着他的小弟弟阅读他最喜欢的一本书。当福特和阿瑟开始读沃贡诗歌时，杰森已经睡着了。

-

杰森再次醒来时，达米安已经不见了，但是他们的书放在床头柜上，里面夹着书签。显然，男孩没有在他醒来之前就去读后面的部分。他真的……对他挺好的。

杰森不知道该如何处理这些信息。

他能理解为什么达米安对他这么和气，也许。他们被困在一起的时候有过一些“交集”。但是为什么所有的韦恩男孩都对他这么好呢？只是因为他“救”了达米安。他他妈的是怎么做到（从倒塌的大楼里保护达米安毫发无损）的？每个人都这么说，但说真的，他是怎么做到的？

“嘿，杰森。”一个粗声粗气的声音突然开口了，让他大吃一惊。该死，他应该多留意周围的环境。

不过好吧，真要说的话，他可是该死的蝙蝠侠，神出鬼没是他的特长。

“...布鲁斯。”杰森说，拒绝看着这个人。

他是在生布鲁斯的气吗？他为什么要生布鲁斯的气？

“嘿，儿子。你感觉怎么样？"

“为什么每个人都这样问我？我感觉像有栋该死的建筑砸在我身上，但我经历过更糟的。"

布鲁斯畏缩了，杰森立刻为说出那些话而后悔了。天啊，他为什么要这么刻薄？

在气氛紧张又沉默的几分钟后，布鲁斯从沙发上拿起了一些东西递给杰森。“我给你准备了点东西。"

杰森接过那本大书，检查了封面。他没法看清封面上的每一个字，但是他看懂了“GED考试准备”这几个大字。他疑惑地看了布鲁斯一眼：“这是干什么用的？"

“达米安说你想上大学，但你需要先拿到普通教育证书。我知道你很聪明，可以毫不费力地通过考试，但是没有什么事情是嫌准备太多的。"

好吧。那小鬼是把他说的一切都告诉他们了吗？如果是这样的话，杰森可能会杀了他。“我现在很难阅读。”他翻着书说道。

“周五我们会有一位验光师来给你配眼镜，不过你的医生说你的视力应该能恢复到原来的水平。不管怎样，我们中的任何一个人都会很乐意帮助你，如果你想在好转起来之前就开始学习的话。"

他茫然地盯着布鲁斯。听起来这个人几乎是在认可杰森的愿望。他他妈的为什么要在乎布鲁斯的想法？他为什么会批准呢？是的，这是大学，布鲁斯对大学一直都很有发言力。但无论是迪克还是提姆都没有成功完成大学学业。他想让杰森这么做，这样他就至少有一个儿子成功去上大学了？

布鲁斯是把这当成一种让他脱离义警生活的方法了吗？好让他停止杀人？

“如果你不想去，你不必去。我只记得你有多爱学校，达米安说——”

“不，这不是——”杰森叹了口气。“谢谢你的书。"

布鲁斯的嘴角有些抽动，露出了他一贯的、令人毛骨悚然的微笑。然后他的目光落在了床头柜上。“《银河系漫游指南》。”

“是啊。小恶魔从来没读过。”

“嗯。”他翻着书。

“布鲁斯，你为什么在这里？”杰森终于问道，对长时间的沉默感到有点恼火。

布鲁斯只是皱起眉头，从书上抬起头来。“还记得你小时候我们看电影的时候吗？"

杰森挑了挑眉：“是啊。我记得。"

“那是一个美好的夜晚，我们应该再来一次。我想——”布鲁斯停顿了一下，深吸了一口气，“我想念你，杰伊。

他不得不把目光移开。他差一点就要哭了。布鲁斯竟敢这样对他。

布鲁斯把手放在杰森的胳膊上。“我来这里是因为你是我的儿子。我知道最近我们之间发生了很多事，但这并没有改变我爱你的事实。对不起，我从来没告诉过你。杰伊，我只希望你能回来。"

“我永远无法成为你，B。我永远不会——”

“我不想让你成为我，”布鲁斯打断道，“我只想让你成为杰森。”他的声音如此温柔杰森想尖叫。他为什么这样做？

“我不再是那个15岁的杰森了。”

“我知道，这叫做成长。我爱15岁时的你，也爱现在的你。"

杰森怒容满面，他知道接下来会发生什么。当他负伤在医院时，他们都会对他很好，而且还可能会在他进行物理治疗时一直陪伴在他身旁。但是当他重新成为红头罩，并开始再次对恶棍自由开火时，他们就都消失得无影无踪。他们假装他已经不存在，然后远远离开。他不想让自己被这样玩弄。

“你不相信我，”布鲁斯皱着眉头说。“我想我必须证明这一点。”

布鲁斯用手揉了揉杰森的头发，然后祝他晚安并离开。探视时间结束了。

杰森把书扔在沙发上，闭上眼睛。他真的不知道该如何处理这些信息。

-

几周过去了，杰森继续着他的康复。每天他都比前一天强壮，直到最后他能够自己坐起来，一整天都保持清醒。他开始对上半身进行理疗，但不得不等到一系列手术完成后，他才开始双腿的恢复训练。

他们每天都会去拜访杰森，这让他相当苦恼。不过不久之后，他开始感觉其实这也挺好的。他们让他有了不少事情能做，例如他们带来的书籍和游戏。提姆给他带了一台iPad，这样他就可以在比他的手机更大的屏幕上看Netflix或Youtube了。他开始享受和他的每个兄弟一起度过的时光。如果必须承认的话，他甚至同样享受布鲁斯的关注。

达米安每天都会读《银河系漫游指南》几章给他哥哥听。当他们完成阅读这个系列的第一本书，布鲁斯就按照承诺带着投影仪和电影拷贝来了。

整个家庭都参加了电影之夜。达米安蜷缩在床上，提姆和迪克伸开四肢躺在沙发上，布鲁斯舒服地坐在床边的扶手椅上。他们一直在聊天，讲笑话，调侃糟糕的3D动画技术。达米安因为其他人毫不关注电影而恼怒不已，以至于他的整张脸都变成了红色的，而这只是鼓励了其他男孩继续这样做。

当电影结束，每个人都准备离开回去各自的住所过夜时，杰森意识到自己完蛋了。他真的非常享受这个夜晚。这段记忆在他的一生中已经排在了前十名的位置。他没法心无旁骛地摆脱这种状况。当他们最终再次切断与他的关系时，它将摧毁他。

“嘿，”当其他人都走了的时候，迪克开口了，“我们哪儿也不会去的。你永远都会和我们在一起，明白吗？"

杰森点点头，看着迪克离开房间。去他的，去他的屌头和他的读心术。

-

两个月过后，他才终于出院。整整两个月。而当他终于做到了的时候，他意识到了一个严重的问题。

他仍然无法行走，也无法回到自己原来的公寓了。一点也不。

操。

他在iPad上查看了哥谭市所有在他预计出院那天能够搬入的公寓，但当布鲁斯一声不吭地来接他，并把他带回家时，他所有的计划都被抛到窗外了。

“家？”他一边问，一边让布鲁斯帮助他从病床上下来坐到轮椅上。当骨头愈合时，他腿上有支撑物来保持它们稳定不动。他不能给腿施加任何重量，至少目前不行。

“是的，”那人回答。布鲁斯抓起阿尔弗雷德带到病房里的，装满杰森随身物品的包，递给杰森。“阿尔弗雷德在庄园里给你安排了一个房间。”

“我可以一个人住，”杰森说，有点过于强硬。

布鲁斯叹了口气。“我知道，杰伊。但是别说笑了，我保证我们不会闷死你，但我希望你能在我身边。"

杰森想与之抗争。他几乎快要做到了，主要是为了保护自己的声誉。但……他也的确喜欢这个成为“家”的一份子的想法。一切关于这个家庭的事都很不错。但一部分的他仍在担心，他们和他待在一起的时间越长，就越不喜欢他在身边的感觉。

然而，忽视那微弱的声音变得越来越容易。

\----

美术馆那一天的一年后，哥谭大学大二学生杰森·韦恩迈出了他的第一步。

这非常累，也非常困难。但这仍让杰森喜极而泣。他目前只能迈出几小步，但这是他愈合的迹象。他会康复的。

在美术馆的那一天很恐怖。在被困废墟的24小时里，他面对了他所有最深的恐惧，但是那次创伤经历给他的生活带来了如此之多。此前他甚至没有意识到自己这么的需要它们。

通过它，他获得了一个家庭、对未来的渴望和一个新的名字。当杰森请求允许去改变他的姓氏时，布鲁斯脸上的喜悦照亮了整个房间。陶德把他和他的过去联系在一起。他曾经的破碎的家庭、他从未被爱过的不安全感。而韦恩是他拥有了归属的证明。他是被选中的，他是被爱着的。

而杰森呢？杰森也爱着他们所有人。


End file.
